I Kissed A Girl
by Bree.Bree.Writer
Summary: Alex Russo knew one thing:Expect the un-expected. Previously written but now made hopefully better.
1. I Kissed A Girl

**Okay so here is my (most likely sad) attempt at re-writing this story. I let my friend read the original and let's just say we ended up planning at least 5 possible new chapters I have to write or else she will kill me lol (yes she loved it that much she threatened to kill me if I didn't write more). So this is dedicated to my friend Alexis (not real name but you know who you are, BTW Alexis, the cops are coming :P)**

The cool October air found its way through New York the night of Brooklyn High's Fall Ball. Anyone who was anyone was currently piled into the school gym as "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga blasted through the sound system. It was about 10:30 and the dance was just getting underway. As the song was changing Alex Russo entered the gym in her knee high purple dress and black stilettos. Right beside her was her boyfriend of almost 2 years, Nate Black. Nate was currently the schools most wanted guy, and the most un-available. Everyone knew that if you tried to even flirt with Nate, Alex Russo is the girl you would have to deal with. Sure she looked sweet and innocent on the outside but on the inside was the exact opposite. Alex had learned very well that you wouldn't get anywhere in life if you couldn't defend yourself (well that's what she was told anyway).

As they made their way onto the dance floor they saw the whole gym was a sea of masquerade masks. Usually the Fall Ball was your typical dance, wear what you want, do what you want(within reason of course) and so on, but this year the dance committee decided that they should "spice it up" and make this years Fall Ball a masquerade ball. Everybody seemed to like the change and thought the idea was interesting, having to play the mystery game of who was who. As the music played Alex kept an eye on Nate. She didn't want him flirting with other girls and she didn't want other girls flirting with him. But most of them stayed away because they knew what would happen if you tried to flirt with Alex Russo's boyfriend, and trust me, no good came of it. They continued to dance when Alex noticed some other girl enter the gym. Since she was wearing a mask she couldn't tell who it was but if she knew who it was then she wouldn't even be looking. The girl was fellow 11th grader Mitchie Torres, whom Alex despised. For what reason no one knew but the instant they met there was some definite clashing. So they just stayed clear of each other whenever they could. As Alex took her eyes away from the girl entering the gym she saw 3 other girls waving her over to one of the tables set at the sides.

"Be back in a sec." Alex told Nate as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and headed over to the table.

"Tay, Mandy, Jordin?" Alex asked. That was the fun yet the flaw in a masquerade dance, you had to continuously guess who was who.

"Duh, the one and only." Taylor answered. Now the three girls Alex hung out with: Taylor Samuels, Mandy Maddisen, and Jordin Mraz are the 3 of the 4 girls of Brooklyn High you do not want to mess with. They were tough, mean and every other word associated with violence basically. Don't get me wrong they had their soft sides, but it was wither or not they decided to show it that gave them the reputation they had, and wished to keep.

"Okay, I couldn't tell with these stupid masks." Alex remarked.

"Its okay, Want a drink?" Taylor asked. Alex nodded and she was soon passed a strawberry cooler. She immediately cracked it open and took a swig. Not like any of the teachers were paying attention anyway. And even if they were they couldn't really stop them. Sure they could kick them out but that wouldn't stop her from having her drink (or drinks, depending on how she felt).

"So you having fun yet?" Taylor asked as Alex took another quick swig of her drink.

"Well if by fun you mean watch every girl crawl over my boyfriend then yeah I'm having loads of fun." Alex remarked. That second cooler was sounding more tempting by the second.

"Its okay. Hey wanna play a game?" Mandy piped up.

"Sure, what game?" Jordin asked.

"It's like truth or dare minus truth." Mandy explained.

"You mean just dare?" Alex asked.

"Yeah but when you say it like that it sounds so….boring." Mandy said.

"So who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." Jordin volunteered.

"Okay, Jordin, I dare you to go up to the next guy you see and make out with him. And while your making out with him you have to take something of his and bring it back." Mandy instructed. Jordin looked and saw someone. He looked about a year older than them, about 5'10, sandy brown hair that was flying everywhere as he danced. Now having found her target Jordin made her way towards him, a grin plastered on her face as she reached him.

"Wanna dance?" she asked. He nodded and she began to dance flirtatiously around him.

"Ten bucks says she takes his wallet." Taylor said.

"Im in." Alex said.

"I say she takes his cell phone." Mandy answered. As they watched Jordin dance with the un-known guy they saw her getting closer to him. Eventually their bodies touched and Jordin brought him into a kiss. As she continued to kiss him her hands went to the back of him and she found his back pocket. The girls looked on as they saw Jordin pull something out of the pocket and she pulled away from the kiss. A few seconds later she headed back over to the group casually and had a huge smile on her face.

"Look what I got." Jordin sing songed as she showed the group the wallet she had got off him.

"Ha! I knew it." Taylor said triumphantly as Mandy handed her and Alex each a 10 dollar bill from her purse.

"Okay now Jordin since you were the last person to take a dare you pick who goes next." Mandy instructed. Jordin looked around the group to pick out her victim.

"Alex, I dare you to go up to the next girl you see and kiss her." Jordin said. Alex nervously gulped but accepted the dare. She turned around and saw a tallish-brunette girl in a red knee high dress. She took one last swig of her drink and headed over to where the girl was.

"Hurry, get it ready." Jordin said as Taylor pulled out her camera and started to record everything that was happening.

"Do you think we're being a little too mean?" Taylor asked jokingly. The other two girls laughed as she continued to film. The music continued to blast through the gym as Alex reached her destination. Not really knowing how to get the girls attention she tapped her on the shoulder. The girl (who Alex hadn't realized was Mitchie) turned around and gave Alex a questioning look.

"Do I know you?" Mitchie asked as she tried to figure out who the girl standing in front of her was. Without warning Mitchie felt Alex's lips touch hers and both girls felt a thousand volts of electricity jolt through their bodies. It took a few seconds before either girl felt the need to break the kiss, only because air became an issue. They pulled away and Alex and Mitchie kept their eyes closed, Alex bit her bottom lip and raced towards the group. Taylor quickly shut off her camera as she saw Alex head back.

"Wow, have fun?" Taylor laughed.

"Whatever." Alex grumbled.

"Hey, hey, hey don't be grumpy with us. You didn't have to accept the dare." Taylor reminded her.

"And besides if you ever want to see it we have it all on video." Taylor told her as she dangled her camera in front of Alex.

"You wouldn't." Alex said worriedly.

"Oh yes we would. And Im sure Nate would love to watch it with you." Taylor smiled fakely.

"Please, just do what ever you want with it but don't show it to Nate." Alex begged.

"What's the problem, not like it meant anything right?" Jordin asked trying to get to Alex.

"Yeah, it meant nothing. I'll be right back. I need some air." Alex said as she raced for the gym exit. She flung the door open, in desperate need for some fresh air. She took off her mask and sat down on a near by bench.

"What the hell just happened?" Alex thought to herself. Never in her life had a kiss felt that way before. It was almost perfect, hell, it WAS perfect. But the thing that confused her the most was that it was a girl, and she liked it. Alex's head pounded, both from confusion and the small alcohol consumption as she sat down and tried to get her brain in order. As Alex sat by the door the other exit door opened to reveal someone else. Alex leaned forward a little, trying to keep herself un-noticed. As she leaned in a little further she saw who it was, it was the girl in the red dress she had kissed. But seeing as she still had her mask on her identity remained a mystery; until a few seconds later when she ripped the mask off. Alex gasped quietly in surprise. Mitchie! Of all the girls in the whole school she would kiss, it had to be her?!

"It's okay Mitchie, just relax, just move on and forget that ever happened." Mitchie said to herself.

"You did not enjoy it; it was a meaning-less kiss. A mind blowing meaning-less kiss but a meaning-less kiss either way."

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Alex asked now making her presence known. Mitchie screamed but quickly covered her mouth in surprise.

"You! You're…you're the one who kissed me!" Mitchie yelled.

"Be quiet! Do you want the whole friggin' school to find out?" Alex hissed.

"Sorry but, honestly why the hell did you do that?" Mitchie asked. Alex was silent for a minute before she finally decided to answer.

"My friends dared me to." Alex answered quietly.

"Are you serious?!" Mitchie exclaimed. Alex shamefully nodded.

"Well it was that or have them totally make fun of me." Alex told her.

"You honestly care that much about what your friends think?" Mitchie asked. Alex once again nodded.

"Doesn't that seem a little stupid?"

"Well….its…….okay fine its stupid. But it made sense at the time." Alex argued.

"Well how about for the sake of both of us we forget this ever happened." Mitchie suggested.

"Works for me." Alex agreed,

"But can I ask you something?" Mitchie asked. Alex nodded.

"You didn't…..enjoy it did you?"

"WHAT! No! Why would even ask that?" Alex exclaimed.

"Maybe because of the fact you wouldn't pull away." Mitchie stated.

"Well neither did you." Alex retorted.

"So now you're saying I liked it?" Mitchie remarked.

"No, but you just did." Alex smirked.

"I did not!" Mitchie said defensively.

"Yeah right." Alex said.

"Well what about you? You're the one accusing me and yet you make it seem like it meant nothing to you." Mitchie said.

"Well it didn't." Alex told her.

"Well if it didn't mean anything to you then I dare you to kiss me again. Obviously you don't turn down a dare." Mitchie challenged.

"But what will me kissing you again prove?" Alex questioned.

"That it didn't mean anything to you. Obviously if you were telling the truth you would want to get it over with." Mitchie stated. Alex gave in and started leaning in. Finally the space between them was filled and their lips met in yet another electrifying kiss. It wasn't until air was necessary that the girls broke apart. The timing couldn't have been more perfect because just as they broke apart the gym door opened revealing a curly haired boy in a tux and mask.

"Alex?" They heard Nate call as he stood outside the door.

"Shit, come on, over here." Alex instructed as she grabbed Mitchie's hand and hid behind the dumpster close to them.

"Who is that?" Mitchie asked as she looked the boy over trying to figure out for herself who it was.

"Nate, he's my boyfriend." Alex answered.

"And were standing behind a dumpster because……." Mitchie asked.

"Hello, do you think I want my boyfriend to find me mid-lip lock with a girl?" Alex asked. Mitchie shook her head and remained quiet until Nate headed inside.

"Well that was close. Okay, how about we just go back to that whole forget it ever happened plan." Alex said. Mitchie agreed and the girls headed inside, each going their separate ways as they entered. Alex searched the whole gym for Nate but soon realized he was sitting at the table with Taylor, Mandy and Jordin. Not thinking anything of it she walked over to the table. It wasn't until she was almost at the table that she noticed Nate had Taylor's camera in his hands, watching the video Taylor had promised she wouldn't show him. Alex rushed over to the table trying to make sure he saw as little of the video as possible, but it was too late, he was already turning it off.

"Nate, I can explain." Alex said.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." Nate said flatly. Alex mentally groaned, why must everyone know what happened?

"They dared me to do it." Alex said. Wow Mitchie was right, it did sound stupid.

"What do you mean Alex; we didn't make you do anything." Taylor faked."

"Yes you did. You dared Jordin to take that guy's wallet and then she dared me to kiss Mitchie." Alex explained.

"No we didn't." Jordin piped up.

"Right Mandy?"

"Yeah Alex, we didn't make you do anything." Mandy agreed. Alex couldn't believe this; Nate actually believed them over her!

"Nate, you have to believe me, they're lying." Alex pleaded.

"How can I believe you when it's their word against yours." Nate said. Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"Nate come on I'm your girlfriend!" Alex pleaded trying to make him believe her.

"Well that didn't stop you from doing what you did now did it?" Nate shot back coldly. Alex had no response to that. It was useless fighting back with him now.

"Exactly. I'm done." Nate said as he turned and walked away, not another word said between the two of them as Alex's eyes became watery with tears threatening to fall.

"We're sorry Alex, I guess Nate took it a little harder than we thought." Taylor apologized, not one of her words sounding sincere.

"No, you knew that's how he was going to react, and I told you not to show him!" Alex shouted.

"What else do you want from us? If you didn't want him to see it maybe you shouldn't have taken the dare in the first place." Taylor said trying to be intimidating, but Alex had been hanging around her long enough and nothing was intimidating about her anymore.

"Maybe I should have never been friends with you in the first place." Alex spat as she started to leave, but Taylor grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her back.

"If you walk away I can guarantee that the whole student body will see this video." Taylor threatened. Alex ripped her arm out of Taylor's grasp.

"What more can you do to me? You already made me loose my boyfriend and turned him against me, I don't think you could sink lower than that." Alex said as she walked away into the school hallway towards her locker. She entered her combination and saw at least 7 pictures of her and Nate stuck to the door. As she remembered every word he said to her only minutes before she tore down the pictures and they all ended up in the nearby trashcan. After getting rid of anything else in her locker that may have anything remotely to do with Nate she closed her locker and headed back to the gym. The dance was far from over but she had had enough. She saw the table where she had put her jacket and headed towards it so she could grab her jacket and go. As she was reaching for her jacket someone else had reached to grab jacket on the table.

"You're leaving already?" the person asked. Alex looked up and saw it was none other than Mitchie.

"Yeah, well my friends caught me kissing you on video and showed it to my boyfriend so now he dumped me and since there's no point in me staying here." Alex said flatly.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie apologized.

"Don't be it's my stupidity that got me in this mess anyway." Alex assured her.

"But I was part of your stupidity which makes me part of the problem." Mitchie argued.

"You never give up do you?" Alex asked. Mitchie plainly shook her head, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Well apology accepted. Hey, why are you leaving?" Alex asked.

"Well I didn't exactly want to come here in the first place. But when your parents plan a "date night" for themselves and there's a school dance to go to, the choice is obvious." Mitchie said shuddering. Alex laughed. Mitchie wasn't half bad (well at one thing she was certain, personality wise she still had yet to determine).

"Where do you live anyway, maybe I could walk with you." Mitchie offered.

"Sure. You know where "The Sub Station" is?" Alex asked. Mitchie nodded in response.

"That's where I live."

"Oh well I only live like a block or two away from there. Let's go." Mitchie said as she picked up her jacket and the girls walked into the now cold October air. The awkward silence seemed to follow them for a few minutes until Alex attempted to break it.

"So why did you guys move to Brooklyn anyway?" Alex asked.

"Well my dad's part of the military and we had already been through like 5 places since I was born and one day a few months ago he got a posting to New York." Mitchie explained.

"That must suck." Alex remarked.

"Tell me about it. It's like just as I start to feel like I finally like where we are, we move again and theirs nothing we can do about it. And it really sucks the most about making friends is that it's pretty much impossible. Because no one ever likes the new kid." Mitchie said. Now Alex felt incredibly guilty about how she treated Mitchie before.

"But after a while you just get used to it."

The rest of the walk Alex continued to ask Mitchie questions about where she had lived before and all of that. By the end of the walk she knew that her best friend was this girl named Sierra when they lived in Denver Colorado. And that she had gone to a summer camp called "Camp Rock." When she was 15 and she went out with Shane Grey for a while but she found out he had cheated on her so they broke up. And after that she hadn't been in a relationship. Their walk came to an end and they stood at the door of "The Sub Station" as they talked for a few minutes more, not realizing what time it was until Alex looked on her cell phone.

"Crap I gotta head in. Well thanks for walking me home. It was fun talking to you." Alex said as Mitchie started to leave.

"Oh and Mitchie." Alex said running over to her.

"Yeah?" Mitchie asked suddenly confused as Alex took Mitchie's arm and pulled a pen from her pocket. She proceeded to scribble numbers down on her wrist as Mitchie watched her actions intently.

"Call me if you ever wanna hang out." Alex said as she wrote down the number. As she finished and brought her head up she felt a soft pair of lips gracefully crash upon hers for the third time that evening. It was a short yet sweet kiss and they soon broke apart.

"Wow they were right, good things do come in three's" Alex commented as they broke apart. Mitchie gave her an odd look before both girls irrupted into a fit of giggles. Alex headed into the Substation after wishing Mitchie a good night and getting her phone number and promising to call her the next day. As Alex headed in she watched Mitchie walk down the street making sure that she was okay. As she watched her a huge smile was on her face. After Mitchie had turned the corner Alex crept upstairs to the house and made her way to her bedroom. Once she was changed into her Pyjama's she crawled into bed and fell asleep. It was a crazy night but it was definitely a night she would remember for a long time to come.

**Ok so this is just chapter one and Im sorry if its worse than the last one. I honestly tried to make it better and I really hope I did. So this was for you Alexis. Hope you liked it :D**


	2. Surprises Galore

**Hey all you wonderful Demena shippers! Here is chapter 2 for "I Kissed a Girl". So this chapter takes place about 2 weeks after the school dance and Alex is in for a little surprise. Wonder what it is? Well wait no longer here is chapter 2. And Im sorry for everyone who finds the idea that's going to come up in this chapter a little stupid, I was gunna use it in a different story im writing but I decided to use it in this story instead.**

It was a typical Saturday morning in the Russo house. Everyone else was up and ready to go for the day where as Alex was still in the midst of sleeping. She turned over in her bed and continued to sleep quietly and dreamed about the night of the dance with a huge smile planted across her face. She and Mitchie had pretty much spent everyday since the dance together and they had pretty much learned everything about each other. She had learned that Mitchie had a 23 year old older sister named Dallas and she lived in Tessam New Jersey with her boyfriend Carter. And that out of all the places she had moved to she liked Austin Texas because it was so relaxing and she met her former best friend Cara there when she was 7. She had also told Mitchie a lot about herself. She told her about Dean Moriarty, her ex boyfriend who cheated on her just after they got together, and anything else they really wanted to talk about. Besides Harper who had moved away just a little less than a year earlier she had never really met someone who listened to her as well as Mitchie. Actually when Alex thought about it, Mitchie even listened to Alex better than Harper. But what Alex found odd was that even though they had hung out numerous times she had yet to meet Mitchie's family. She had dropped her off at her house after school all week but never really saw much past the sidewalk in front of her house. The first day or so she found it odd but then she just chose to ignore it and shrug it off.

It was around 10:30 in the morning and Alex's phone began to ring madly. She was still in the midst of sleeping so the phone ringing was an un-wanted wake up call. Alex let out a groan and reached for her phone that was located on her nightstand. After a few tries she got a hold of it and turned the phone on.

"Hello?" Alex answered groggily. 10:30 was much too early for her on a Saturday.

"Morning. Ready to go?" Mitchie asked happily.

"Damn it." Alex thought.

"I forgot she's a morning person."

"You do realize its only 10:30 right; I still have half an hour of sleep time left." Alex complained.

"You sleep until 11 on a Saturday? " Mitchie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I need my sleep." Alex whined.

"Hey you weren't the only one talking on the phone till 3 in the morning missy." Mitchie told her. Somehow the girls had stayed up from 9 o'clock until 3 o'clock in the morning talking on the phone. The only thing stopping them was the fact their phones were going to die if they didn't return to their chargers.

"I got up just fine this morning at 9:30 and got myself ready. So if I can do that you can too." Mitchie told her. Well she told the truth partially, the other half would have to wait until she got there.

"You survived on 6 hours of sleep. You my friend are a mad person." Alex stated becoming more awake as their conversation went on.

"No im what you would call a morning person. 'Kay im just turning the corner by your place." Mitchie informed her as Alex got out of bed and started looking for her clothing she was going to wear.

"Okay just give me like 10 minutes and I'll be right down." Alex said as she had gathered her last piece of clothing and threw it on the bed.

"Oh and there's something I sort of need to show slash tell you." Mitchie told her. Now Alex was curious.

"Okay. See you in a few." Alex finished as the girls hung up and proceeded to get dressed in her Power Rangers top from Forever 21 and a pair of skinny jeans. After putting her hair into a ponytail she headed down to the restaurant. The timing couldn't have been more perfect because just as she got into the shop Mitchie came in with a squirmy two-year old little girl in her arms wanting to be let down.

"Hey Mitch, are you babysitting or something?" Alex asked. Mitchie shook her head.

"Its part of the whole "I need to tell slash show you something." Thing we discussed earlier." Mitchie answered.

"But do you think we could go somewhere else?"

"Sure, this way." Alex said as she led Mitchie into their living room. Mitchie and Alex took a seat on the couch and Mitchie let the little girl out of her arms as she began to waddle around the living room.

"So who is she?" Alex asked. A look of nervousness crossed Mitchie's face.

"Promise not to freak when I tell you?" Mitchie asked. Alex nodded and Mitchie finally told Alex.

"She's my daughter."

Alex's eyes widened in shock.

"Sh…she…she's your daughter?" Alex asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Bu...Bu…bu…but how, when, who, what?" Alex stammered as she tried to let what she just found out sink in. Now everything was starting to make sense. The whole not seeing Mitchie's house, Mitchie being a morning person (well that could just be her personality but even if it wasn't she would have to be a morning person to take care of a kid) and a few other things too.

"When I lived in Sacramento a few years ago I was surprisingly going out with this guy named Brysen. It was about 2 months after we started going out and he told me that there was this party at his friend's house we were invited to. At first I didn't really want to go but I caved and decided to go with him. We got there and one of his friends offered me a drink. Not knowing that it was basically an alcohol only party I kept going back for drink after drink and by the time I realized what was going on I woke up in the spare room at his friend's house with Brysen next to me. The second I noticed I had nothing on at all I knew exactly what happened the night before. After a while I remembered most of it and I headed back home. I avoided Brysen for the next little bit but that didn't stop everyone in the whole school from finding out what happened that night. And it got worse about a month and a half later when I found out that I was pregnant. When I told my parents they screamed at me and told me how irresponsible I was for what happened. But when I called Brysen to tell him the first thing he said after he found out was "your not keeping it are you?" I was ready to scream at him I was so mad. But I stayed calm and told him that I wasn't going to get rid of it just because he didn't want it. So he broke up with me. I started home schooling after that and just a few weeks later we moved down to Austin and I kept doing home school up until I had Carlie. Then shortly after I had Carlie I kept doing home schooling and decided to start public school again this year." Mitchie explained as Alex listened intently. Mitchie had a few stray tears running down her cheek and Alex wiped them away. As Alex rubbed Mitchie's back in an attempt to make her feel better she saw Carlie waddle over and held out her arms wanting someone to pick her up. Mitchie lifted her head from Alex's shoulder and saw Carlie wanting to be picked up. She smiled and lifted the girl onto her lap.

"Alex this is Carlie, Carlie this is Alex." Mitchie introduced. Alex looked at the little girl. She definitely looked like Mitchie, she had her eyes, her nose, her hair and pretty much everything else she could have.

"She looks totally like you Mitch." Alex remarked. Mitchie smiled lightly.

"I know, thank god." Mitchie said as she kissed Carlie's head. Alex laughed a little.

"And don't worry about Brysen; he's a jerk for not staying with you." Alex said.

"I know, but it still hurt me that he wouldn't support me and my decision." Mitchie insisted.

"Well if I was him, I would have stayed with you." Alex told her as Mitchie smiled brightly.

"Thanks. Well how about we get out of here and walk around for a little bit and take Carlie for a trip to the park?" Mitchie suggested. Alex agreed and she grabbed a jacket and headed out with Mitchie and Carlie. As they walked Alex asked Mitchie things about Carlie and Mitchie was more than happy to answer. Her full name was Carlie Alison Marie Torres. She was born on May 23rd in Austin Texas. And to Alex, she was possibly the cutest two-year old on the planet. She didn't know what it was about her but anything that she did or said made her want to laugh at her cuteness. As the 3 girls continued to play Alex couldn't help but feel bad for Mitchie. She was such a sweet and caring person and her boyfriend dumped her because of something they BOTH did. It didn't seem fair she had to do it all alone.

"Mitch, can I ask you something?" Alex asked as she and Mitchie pushed Carlie on the swing. Mitchie looked at her with curiosity and nodded.

"If you had the chance to change that night, would you?"

Mitchie spent 3 seconds, possibly less, thinking about her answer.

"No, because then I wouldn't be standing here right now would I?" She answered as she smiled wide. Alex shared the same wide smile as she continued to push Carlie on the swings as she shouted in her cute little voice "hiah". After nearly 2 hours at the park the girls made their way around the block just walking and talking amongst themselves as they each held on to one of Carlie's small hands.

"So did Brysen ever try to even talk to you or even apologize afterwards?" Alex asked.

"Sort of. I mean he made attempts but I wasn't going to give in. I knew that he would say he changed his mind then end up leaving me and Carlie a while later because he said he changed his mind just for the sake of making me happy. And I didn't want that so I just told him his decision was his only decision. And that was probably the last thing I said to him." Mitchie answered.

"And I don't regret it at all."

"But don't you wish that there was someone else helping you. I mean it's not fair that you are the only one taking care of Carlie." Alex said.

"Yeah it would be nice to have someone else help with getting everything but you know what, if Brysen had stuck around I know we would constantly be at each others throats. So in a way im glad he's not here but on the other hand I wish he was here to help." Mitchie responded. Alex nodded, understanding where she was coming from. It was about 7 at night by the time they arrived back at the sub station.

"Hey, how about you and Carlie stay over for a little bit? I could ask if you could stay for dinner or something." Alex suggested.

"It's okay. I told my mom we would be back by 7:30 anyway." Mitchie said as she took Carlie from Alex's arms.

"I Stay wi Ayex." Carlie whined.

"Baby we have to get home for dinner." Mitchie said as Carlie hid her head, upset she couldn't stay with Alex.

"We'll see Alex tomorrow."

"Pwomise?" Carlie asked.

"Promise." Alex said as Carlie smiled.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said as she started opening the door.

"Okay, And thanks for letting me get all of what I told you off my chest. It made me feel a lot better." Mitchie said.

"No problem. And if you ever need a babysitter or anything for Carlie, just ask." Alex told her. Mitchie nodded and made their way up the street. Alex got into the shop and saw there were a few tables filled and Justin was busy waiting the tables.

"Hey." Alex greeted as she made her way into the house. She had just entered the kitchen when she got a text from Mitchie.

**Carlie keeps asking me when we are going 2 c u again. If she asks one more time I will have a nutty!**

**-M**

Alex laughed and answered her.

**LOL too funny. Tell her that I say Hi and I will see her tomorrow.**

**-A**

"Hey mom." Alex smiled as her mother, Theresa, came into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day with Mitchie?" Theresa asked.

"Great. We took Carlie to the park and we grabbed some ice cream and walked around for a little bit." Alex said.

"Who's Carlie?" Theresa asked.

"She's Mitchie's daughter." Alex said nervously. She wasn't quite sure what her mother's reaction would be so she was preparing for the worst.

"Excuse me, Mitchie's what?" Theresa asked.

"Daughter." Alex repeated.

"And why does she have a daughter at her age?" Theresa asked.

"Mom, it's between Mitchie and everyone else involved. It's not my story to tell." Alex said.

"So if Mitchie would like to tell you she will." Alex told her as she grabbed a quick drink and headed into her bedroom to go on her computer. She powered up her laptop and found her journal hidden in its usual place behind your pillow. She pulled a pen from her nightstand drawer and began to write.

_October 19__th__ 2009_

_Today I found out that Mitchie has a daughter. Her name is Carlie and she is the cutest little girl ever. It's stupid that Carlie's dumb ass father Brysen left Mitchie right after she told him. If I was him I would have stayed with them and loved both of them to death. And im still trying to figure out whether or not I should ask her out or not. I mean ever since the dance happened and we started hanging out I started to really like her. And hearing about what happened to her before I can't help but feel bad for her. Don't think I want to ask her out because I feel sorry for her that's not the reason, I think I'm actually starting to fall for Michelle Alexandra Torres. Whoa, I can't believe I actually wrote that, but it's true._

_I'll write in you tomorrow_

_Alexandra Margarita Russo_

Alex put her journal back under her pillow and went onto her computer. She started fiddling around on "paint" and played pinball for a while when she got an IM from Mitchie

**MitchieT23: Hey.**

**Conversegurl14: Hey.**

**MitchieT23: Carlie finally stopped asking about you. Not that she really had a choice. She was out cold right after we got home.**

**Conversegurl14: Holy. Well she did seem like she had fun. **

**MitchieT23: Totally. Today was a pretty…interesting day.**

**Conversegurl14: Yeah. But I'm glad that it happened.**

**MitchieT23: Me too. Carlie seems to be a little attached to you. So what are your plan's for tonight?**

**Conversegurl14: Watching movies and being bored. Possibly moving at some point in time but I highly doubt that will happen: P how about you? And I think she's a little more than just "a little" attached. **

**MitchieT23: Well seeing as Carlie is asleep that pretty much gives me the night to myself. And I know she is more than just a little attached, I just wanted to make myself feel better lol.**

**Conversegurl14: Well for your sake she's not attached to me at all. And for your night to yourself may I suggest a relaxing bubble bath? That's what I do to relax**

**MitchieT23: Of course it is that's why you call it a RELAXING bubble bath.**

**Conversegurl14: don't point out my blonde moments. You're wasting your time if you point them out.**

**MitchieT23: and why is that?**

**Conversegurl14: because my blonde moments are like breathing. It's a regular occurrence.**

**MitchieT23: LMAO. So much for my night to myself. Carlie just woke up. G2G.**

**  
Conversegurl14: okay. Tell her I will see you both tomorrow. TTYL**

**MitchieT23: TTYL. **

_**(I know that was totally pointless but oh well. I was using it as time to come up with other things in this chapter)**_

As Mitchie signed off Alex shut down her computer and pulled out her guitar. After strumming a few cords she began to sing a new song she had written.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow, let it take me  
Where it wants to go  
'Til you opened the door  
There's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along and you changed everything_

You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own, every sky was  
Your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel and you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Crazier, Crazier

Alex strummed the final cords and took a breath. She set down her guitar and tried to get her mind off of Michelle Alexandra Torres.

* * *

Over the next little while Mitchie, Carlie and Alex spent a lot of time together. They brought Carlie to the park and Mitchie and Carlie came over for dinner every once In a while. And Alex had finally seen the inside of Mitchie's house for the first time at their first sleepover. It was about 3 weeks after Alex had found out about Carlie and she was invited over to Mitchie's house for a sleepover. Seeing as Carlie was still in a crib it was easier for Alex to go over to Mitchie's than it was for Mitchie and Carlie to come over to Alex's house. Alex arrived at around 7:30 and Mitchie was just getting ready to put Carlie to bed.

"Hey, great timing. She was just going to be put in her room." Mitchie said as the girls headed upstairs into Mitchie's room. When Alex got in the familiar light purple room greeted her.

"Just set your stuff down, I'm just going to put Carlie down." Mitchie said as she left the room. After leaving the room Carlie started whining and tried to squirm out of Mitchie's arms.

"Ayex." Carlie whined.

"Carlie its time for bed you can see Alex tomorrow morning." Mitchie said as she opened the door to Carlie's room.

"I wanna see Ayex." Carlie cried. Mitchie bounced her up and down trying to calm her down. A few minutes later Alex opened the door and walked in.

"Someone being fussy?" Alex asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Why you being fussy Car?" Alex asked.

"You no say 'night" Carlie sniffled.

"I'm sorry. Night Carlie." Alex said as she gave Carlie a kiss on the cheek. Now Carlie was being a lot more co-operative. She finally crawled under her sheets and went to sleep with ease.

"Okay, if she thinks that she's going to keep this up every night, she's nuts." Mitchie said as she collapsed on the bed as Alex giggled.

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm wanted." Alex laughed. Mitchie started a movie and Alex crawled into bed with Mitchie, putting her head on her shoulder and cuddling with her. Even though it was still incredibly early the girls both soon became tired.

"Alex. Can I ask you something?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure." Alex answered.

"Are you mad I didn't tell you about Carlie sooner? I mean it was like 2 weeks after we started hanging out that I told you." Mitchie said.

"No I'm not mad at you. I would have done the same thing if I was in the same position as you. And no matter when you told me I would have felt the same way about it." Alex answered.

"Why did you want to know?"

"Because. I mean even I would have been mad at me for keeping something that big a secret that long." Mitchie said.

"Well just so you know, I'm not mad at you." Alex told her. After a little more small conversation the girls soon fell asleep. Not knowing that slowly they were falling for each other.

**Okay I think this is……alright but you readers are the ones that can decide that one. So hopefully you all like it and I should say this now instead of saying it in every chapter. This story is dedicated to one of my best friends, Alexis who got me back into demena world or whatever you would like to call it. I cannot wait until June 26****th**** because then we can take the "Princess Protection Program" community or whatever it is called by storm with demena fan fics. So please read and Review and thanks to:**

**Tomatoes and**

**DemiLovato'sBFF **

**For reviewing last chapter. I really love it when people take the time to say how much they like my writing. So thanks you guys :) **


	3. Ignored Voices

**Okay so this chapter is where Alexis started helping me plan everything and after I decided to add Carlie into the story last chapter some things we had planned out are gunna have to change. But don't worry A, I'll try and keep to our plans as much as I can. I think you guys have waited long enough so here is chapter 3! Oh and there's an article on JJJ(JustJaredJr) with Selena holding a friends baby. I swear she looks like a total mom! Just thought I would point that out before I began =P. and Tomatoes, I have something special planned for Nate *cue evil look and laughter*But you will have to wait until I believe next chapter to see what happens to Nate-y boy. Okay I seriously need to get started here lol**

"Mommy!"

Mitchie's eye's fluttered open as she heard Carlie calling her name. She started to get up but realized at Alex's arms were around her waist. I wriggled out of Alex's arms and headed into the room down the hall. When she opened the door Carlie was standing up in her crib smiling wide.

"Hi mommy." Carlie smiled. Mitchie giggled and picked up Carlie from her crib.

"Hey baby. You hungry?" Mitchie asked as she kissed Carlie on the cheek.

"Up" Carlie answered not quite being able to say "yep" properly. Mitchie giggled and started walking towards the changing table.

"Well how about we get you changed first and then we got get something to eat." Mitchie said as she brought Carlie to the changing table and changed her diaper and got her a new set of clothes. Once Carlie was changed into a pink stripe shirt and jeans Mitchie brought Carlie downstairs where her mom was making breakfast.

"Morning mom." Mitchie greeted. She placed Carlie in her high chair and took at seat at the table. The suck-y thing about her dad's job is that not only did he work the regular work days but sometimes he would have to work on the weekends too. And unfortunately, this was one of those times. She heard her dad leaving just as she was getting Carlie dressed.

"Morning sweetie. How does French Toast for breakfast sound?" Connie asked.

"Sounds great. I'll just put a plate aside for Alex when she wakes up." Mitchie answered.

"Don't worry I'm up." Alex said groggily as she made her way down the stairs. She took the seat next to Mitchie as Connie said good morning.

"Did I wake you up?" Mitchie asked.

"Not really. Carlie did." Alex answered.

"Sorry." Mitchie apologized.

"It's fine. I'm starving." Alex stated.

"Well that's good because I have a whole bunch of French toast just waiting to be eaten." Connie reported as she placed the plate of French toast in front of the girls. After making sure that Carlie was served up the girls grabbed some French toast and began eating. As they ate they started talking and started laughing a little at the mess Carlie was making. After cleaning up, the girls and Carlie headed upstairs into Mitchie's room.

"So what's the plan for today?" Alex asked as she had Carlie on her lap. They were currently sitting on Mitchie's bed watching "Gossip Girl" on Much Music.

" I don't know. I say just staying inside and relaxing sounds like a good idea right now." Mitchie answered. It was then that Alex noticed that Mitchie's guitar was sitting in the corner of her bed.

"You play guitar?" Alex asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah, and piano but I like guitar a lot better. I write songs too." Mitchie answered.

"Can I hear one?" Alex asked. Mitchie hesitated but eventually agreed as she leaned back and grabbed her guitar and a few sheets of loose paper.

"It's not my best work but its one of my personal favorites." Mitchie said as she started strumming.

**(imagine it a little slower in the chorus instead of rocker style like it actually is)**

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find a way I can get to you_

_Just wanna get to you_

_The world I see is perfect now_

_You're all around _

_With you I can breathe_

_Until you're mine_

_I have to find a way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not going to be even close to complete_

_I wont rest until you're mine_

_Mine…_

_Alone inside, I can only hear your voice _

_Ringing through the noise_

_Can't fight my mind_

_Keeps on coming back to you_

_Always back to you_

_Wanted something out of reach_

_Its killing me_

_You're all that I see_

_Yeah_

_Until you're mine_

_I have to find a way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not going to be even close to complete_

_I wont rest until you're mine_

_Mine…_

_Just stop wondering if we were meant to be_

_Forget about faith and hold me_

_I'm ready to begin_

_The waiting has to end_

_Right now, today_

_I've gotta find a way_

_Mine…_

_Until you're mine…_

_Until you're mine_

_I have to find a way to fill this hole inside_

_I can't survive without you here by my side_

_Until you're mine_

_Not going to be even close to complete_

_I won't rest until you're mine_

_Mine…_

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me_

_I need you next to me…._

As the final cord was strummed Alex sat there soaking in the words she had just heard. Words like those could only be spoken from the heart and experience. Alex felt a small lump form in her throat before she began to speak.

"Wow." Was the only word she could really get out.

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Mitchie said as she got up and left the room. Alex sat there for a few seconds in silence until Carlie decided to break it.

"song pitty." She said.

"it was wasn't it?" Alex said. Alex glanced over at the pieces of paper and saw that there was a title written at the top. Her curiosity got the best of her and she picked up the papers. She read through the lyrics and finally looked at the title

_Until you're mine-Written for Alex_

It took a second for Alex to comprehend what she had just read.

"You otay Ayex?" Carlie asked questioningly.

"Yeah, sweetie I'm fine." Alex assured her. She put the papers back and a million thoughts came to her head. As the thousands of thoughts went through her head Mitchie had come back into the room.

"You okay?" Mitchie asked noticing Alex in her trans-like state.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex answered.

"I asked Ayex first mommy." Carlie huffed. Both Mitchie and Alex tried to hold it in but the face Carlie was making finally sent them into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Mitchie said giving Carlie a kiss. The rest of the girl's day was spent just hanging around Mitchie's house until Alex's parents called and said she had to go home. Of course the second that Alex stepped out the door she heard Carlie calling for her, the normal thing that happened whenever Alex had to leave. The walk home for Alex was cold and long but she was too much in thought to realize that. The whole time she walked home her mind drifted off to the song. Just thinking about the lyrics and how much…..emotion Mitchie put into singing it. She could tell every single emotion was put into that song. As she continued to think about it she became full of hope. Maybe the thought of her and Mitchiegetting together wasn't so hopeless after all. And the truthwas Alex really wanted to be with Mitchie. Even though they had really only begun to hang out she really liked her. And she thought Carlie was the sweetest little girl on the planet. And the song obviously proved Mitchie felt the same way. It was just the matter of one of them making the first move. So she hoped that either she or Mitchie would get the courage to ask the other out. But by the way things were going it was most likely going to be Mitchie making the first move. This was the first time Alex actually felt this way about someone. Sure she liked Nate a lot and they went out for a LONG time but there was something different about Mitchie. What was different about her she didn't really know but that didn't really matter to her. Finally she had reached her house and saw the insane amount of people in the sub shop. If she was the helping type of person, she would haveoffered to give them a hand. But Alex wasn't the helping type of person so she continued up to her room so she could just be lazy. As she got up to her room she turned on the TV and about 4 hours later, slowly fell asleep. The next morning she was woken up by her cell phone, "My Life Would Suck without You" blaring through her phone. Knowing the custom ringtone Alex became alert enough to be able to talk.

"Hello" she answered groggily.

"I'm psychic" Mitchie said matter of factly

"Okay….what are you talking about?" Alex said not knowing at all what her (hopefully soon to be girl)friend was talking about.

"In about 2 seconds Carlie will come bursting into your room to wake you up." Mitch told her. Just as Mitchie "predicted" Carlie came bursting into the room yelling "AYEX" happily, Mitchie soon coming into the room after.

"See I told you I was psychic." Mitchiesmiled as she hopped onto the bed with Alex and Carlie.

"No you're just good at timing." Alex said as Carlie climbed onto her lap, Mitchie crawled over and sat beside Alex.

"So what's the plan for today?" Mitchie asked as the girls got comfortable in Alex's bed.

"I dunno. But if I can stay in bed all day I'm good." Alex answered. Mitchielaughed and snuggled in with Alex and Carlie. They spent part of the morning watching a movie and relaxing so when Carlie had fallen asleep around her usual nap time Alex and Mitchie went into Alex's kitchen to find something to eat. Once deciding on making some grilled cheese sandwiches (Alex's specialty) they sat down and talked for a bit. It was their usual conversations, what had happened since they last talked (which in honesty was never a very long time) and other things.

"Hey did you hear that new song from 3oh!3?" Alex asked as she bit into her sandwich

"Starstrukk? I love that song." Mitchie gushed. That was another thing Alex loved about Mitchie. They pretty much had everything in common. Yet not so much to make everything they did boring.

"I know. But I still like "Don't Trust Me" a little better." Alex added. Mitchie nodded in agreement. Once the girls were finished their sandwiches they went into the living room to watch TV while Carlie slept. Alex lay on the couch and soon Mitchie lay withher, her head just by the crook of Alex's neck. At first Alex wasn't sure how to react but she eased into the position she was in and the put her arms protectively around Mitchie's waist. She leaned her head forward and the smell of Mitchie's air intoxicated her, Strawberry with a hint of Vanilla, most likely from Mitchie's "Secret" Brand Body Spray**( I have like 4 bottles of Secret Body spray. I love the smell of the Vanilla Chai)**. While the girls watched re-runs of "What Not to Wear" and any other shows that were on they continued to have conversations in between listening to the TV and each other. After about an hour and a half giggling could be heard from Alex's bedroom. A sure sign Carlie was now awake.

"I'll be right back." Mitchie said as Alex's arms dropped and let the girl that were once in them go. Mitchie went up the stairs and when she opened the door she gasped.

"Carlie Allison Marie. What did you do?" Mitchie asked in shock. Just by hearing that Alex knew it wasn't good. She headed upstairs and saw that Carlie had torn pages out of Alex's journal that was hidden behind her pillow. Mitchie and Alex started picking them up as Mitchie told Carlie that she was never to do this again. As Alex was picking some pages up from the bed Mitchie picked up a piece and a few words jumped out at her.

_Mitchie has a daughter_

_Loved bothof them to death_

_I can't believe I actually wrote that, but it's true._

She made sure Alex wasn't looking and placed the paper into her jean pocket. She knew this was a complete invasion of privacy but she was mentioned in it so that made it okay…..right? Well it worked for now so she forgot about it so that way she wouldn't end up feeling bad. Once all the papers were cleaned up Alex put them all into the notebook. She would have to re-write them but she didn't really care.

"I'm seriously so sorry Alex." Mitchie apologized.

"Hey no harm done. It's what kids do." Alex said simply.

"I sowwy Ayex." Carlie said. The look on her face could have made even the devil's heart melt.

"It's okay sweetie." Alex assured her. For the rest of the time Mitchie and Carlie were at Alex's the piece of paper burnt a hole in Mitchie's pocket. It was as if it was in its own silent way torturing her knowing she couldn't read it in Alex's presence. It was around 5:30 before anyone actually paid attention to what time it was.

" I better get going. We usually eat at around six. I'll see you tomorrow." Mitchiesaid as she gaveAlex a hug just before leaving. She picked up Carlie and let her say goodbye to Alex and headed out the door. After an agonizingly long walk ( only about 10 minutes but with the journal entry still burning in her pocket it seemed much longer) Mitchiehad reached her house and after getting her and Carlie's coats off and letting Carlie play with the toys in the living room she pulled out the piece of paper. After unfolding it she would finally see what was on it.

_October 19__th__ 2009_

_Today I found out that Mitchie has a daughter. Her name is Carlie and she is the cutest little girl ever. It's stupid that Carlie's dumb ass father Brysen left Mitchie right after she told him. If I was him I would havestayed withthem and loved bothof them to death. And I'm still trying to figure out whether or not I should ask her out or not. I mean ever since the dance happened and we started hanging out I started to really like her. And hearing about what happened to her before I can't help but feel bad for her. Don't think I want to ask her out because I feel sorry for her that's not the reason, I think I'm actually starting to fall for Michelle Alexandra Torres. Whoa, I can't believe I actually wrote that, but it's true._

_I'll write in you tomorrow_

_Alexandra Margarita Russo_

After putting the paper down and letting the words she had just read sink in she wasn't sure whether or not to be extremely shocked or overjoyed. Finally she had decided on overjoyed and a huge smile spread across her face. The smile stayed on her face until her mother broke her out of the trance by calling her for dinner. All through dinner the journal entry was all Mitchiecould think about. And somewhere inside her something told her " come on you both like eachother. Ask her out you idiot!". And for the first time it seemed in Mitchie Torres's life. She was finally going to listen to that voice, instead of ignoring it as usual.

**Okay so I am wayyy beyond sorry for getting this up so late. It's a good thing my dad is asleep still (its like almost 7:30 in the morning) because as of right now I am faking being in the shower so I can type this for you guys! Be proud lol. So please Read and Review!**

**DL4SG!!!!!!**


	4. Finally!

**Okay Y'all I'm having a few issues with my laptop and that's where my story is on. So now im stuck with my ghetto desktop until it's fixed. And the worst part is that I'm leaving for the Entire summer in like 3 more weeks so hopefully I don't have to resort to using my aunt's computer when im at her place. And for those who want to know what Carlie looks like follow the link on my page! So here we go….Chapter 4**

"Mitchie, I really like you and I was wondering….will you go out with me?" Alex said looking into her mirror. Alex groaned and threw her hands in front of her face. How much lamer could she sound. She fell back onto her bed, grabbed her teddy bear and held it tight. Her bear always helped her when she felt bad, and when she had something on her mind. As she curled up on her bed she heard someone knock on the door. She started to get it but she heard the door open and a small voice call her name.

"Ayex!" the little voice squealed. An instant smile spread across Alex's face. She heard the sound of Carlie running up the stairs and Mitchie telling her to slow down. Within seconds the door tore open and Carlie ran over to Alex's now open arms.

"Hey sweetie. Did you run away from mommy again?" Alex asked as she rested Carlie on her hip. Carlie giggled and nodded as Mitchie entered the room.

"Hey, Carlie wait next time please." Mitchie said. Carlie looked at Alex and knew what face to use. Alex had taught it to her over the last little bit.

"Sowwy mommy." Carlie said now perfecting the puppy dog pout that Alex had always used on her parents to get out of trouble. Mitchie looked over at Alex and rolled her eyes.

"You're corrupting my daughter" Mitchie said as Carlie held out her hands and Mitchie took her out of Alex's arms and into hers.

"I am not corrupting her. I am giving her useful tips." Alex stated matter of factly.

"Yeah useful tips on how to manipulate her mother into not punishing her." Mitchie said.

"It worked didn't it?" Alex asked. Mitchie rolled her eyes jokingly and agreed with her.

"Hey, wanna hear the new song I wrote? I was up until like 2 this morning writing the lyrics and coming up with a melody." Alex said grabbing her guitar. Mitchie sat down on Alex's bed with Carlie and Alex started to strum.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  


Mitchie listened intently. She watched Alex's soft fingers strum each string delicately as her soft voice filled the room. Not noticing that Alex's eyes were on Mitchie. Mitchie looked up and they looked each other dead in the eyes, not once breaking the contact between them

_  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

Alex plucked the final string and the girls eyes stayed locked together, both afraid of breaking contact and losing the moment. Finally after a few seconds that Alex tried to speak.

"Come on you idiot!" Alex told herself.

"The words are right there!"

She was about to speak when she felt Mitchie's lips on hers. It was a sudden shock but the shock died down instantly. After a few seconds they pulled apart. Both continued to look into each others eyes

"Will you go out with me?" Alex asked, her words almost not audible. Mitchie nodded and both girls broke out into a huge grin. A little while later the 2 girls were all resting on Alex's bed comfortably. Of course poor little Carlie was trying to figure out what had happened only minutes ago, but soon became pre-occupied as she played with Alex's teddy bear on the floor close to Alex's bed.

"I've been wanting to ask you out for a while you know." Alex admitted, Mitchie's arms were around her waist as they lay on her bed.

"Really?" Mitchie asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. But I didn't want to sound stupid so I never said anything." Alex said.

"Well for the record you didn't sound stupid at all." Mitchie assured her as she kissed Alex's temple. Soon enough Carlie became bored with the teddy bear and joined the two older girls on the bed. After a few hours of just sitting around in Alex's room talking Alex walked Mitchie and Carlie home.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Alex asked. Mitchie nodded as she opened the door. She gave Alex a quick kiss and she and Carlie headed inside. The whole time Alex walked home she wanted to scream she was so happy. Once she opened the door to her house she headed right to her room, ignoring anyone talking to her in her sudden jolt of happiness, but who could blame her? Alex closed her door behind her and darted for her pillow on her bed. She pulled out her journal and pen and began to write

_December 5__th__ 2009_

_I DID IT!!!! I ACTUALLY ASKED MITCHIE OUT!!!! AND GUESS WHAT!!! SHE SAID YES!!!!! BTW yes that many exclamation marks were needed, I am seriously that happy! Okay you are so lucky I actually have the capability to write right now! Like seriously I didn't even think she was going to say yes. Thank god I was wrong. Well on a nother note.... who am I kidding that's all I really wanted to tell you!_

_Write in you again soon!_

_Alex.M.R_

Alex shut her journal and saw the individual pieces of paper tucked into the back of the book.

"I've been meaning to re-write those." Alex said as she started putting the entries in order. It wasn't until a while later that she realized that one of her entries was missing. She searched all around her room and through the pile again but it didn't turn up. Hoping that it wasn't an entry someone could use against her she let it be and started to re-write her journal. The day went by slowly, writing entries with the odd dozen texts from Mitchie. It was official, Alexandra Russo had fallen, hard, For Mitchie Torres

**Okay I am sorry this was so short and next chapter Nate will sadly re appear. Something tells me it cant turn out well lol. SO please even though this chap is short review :D**


	5. Rumours Rumours Rumours

**Okay so my computer isn't fixed yet but I am willing to use my brother's computer for the time being. I probably won't be able to use my laptop until sometime next month according to my mother's husband. Which is really lame but oh well as long as it gets fixed right? So here we go with Chapter 5. This was supposed to be with the last chapter but for some retarded reason I decided that the last chapter was long enough. How stupid of me.**

The next day at school could be easily summed up in two words: not good. It started out harmless enough, Alex having breakfast while tormenting her brothers, texting Mitchie choosing several outfits before deciding the final one, texting Mitchie. You know the (now) usual. Even though it seemed quite obvious to the two of them that they weren't hiding the fact they were together they had yet to tell their parents. Alex quickly threw that thought to the back of her mind and made her way to school, picking up Mitchie on her way. Once they entered the school the halls immediately became quieter. Girls looked at each other and began to whisper at the site of Alex and Mitchie. Had everyone found out they were dating? That couldn't be it; they had just barely made it official. Finally after seeing what seemed like the 20th person start to whisper Alex had had enough. Within a split second she was right in the persons face demanding to know why they were whispering.

"Nate's been going around telling everyone what happened the night of the fall ball." the person, whose name was Tasha, said.

"What do you mean what happened? We broke up end of story." Alex said simply.

"That's not what he's saying." Tasha told her.

"Well what is he saying?" Alex asked.

"I don't think you want to know." The person said.

"Believe me I do." Alex said. Tasha whispered the rumour into Alex's ear and Alex eyes grew large.

"Are you serious?" Alex screeched. Tasha nervously nodded.

"'Lex what's wrong?" Mitchie asked.

"Nothing. I just need to go clear something up with Nate." Alex said as she headed down the hallway.

"Okay im worried." Tasha said.

"Why?" Mitchie asked.

"The last time Alex had to "clear something up" with someone, they ended up having to go to therapy for a year" Tasha said. Mitchie looked at Tasha in shock.

"Maybe I should follow her just to make sure she doesn't do any physical or emotional damage to Nate." Mitchie said as she made her way down the hall following Alex closely. After turning a few corners and going down different hallways Alex had finally found Nate, along with about 4 of his friends. Mitchie hid behind a near by locker as she watched her girlfriend confront her ex.

"Nate, can I have a word with you, please?" Alex asked. The 4 other boys with Nate started to quietly laugh as they left.

"Sure, what you want to talk about?" Nate asked coolly.

"How about this new rumour going around that we slept together the night of Fall Ball? What the hell is wrong with you Nate! Alex practically screamed.

"What? Gossip was low around here so I thought I would spice it up a little." Nate said simply.

"And drag me into it!" Alex added angrily.

"All the better, since bad girl Alex Russo is always stirring up trouble. So, it makes it more believable." Nate told her.

"Well if you would have been clueing in the last couple weeks you would realize that that's not who I am anymore. After that dance I became a different person, as stupid and ridiculous as it sounds." Alex informed him.

"So? People are still believing it. So not like anything can be done about it." Nate said.

"How about telling people that it's not true?" Alex suggested.

"Then what's the fun in that?" Nate asked.

"You're a real jerk you know that?" Alex told him as she walked away into another swarm of people whispering. It was then that she noticed Mitchie standing behind the lockers. Mitchie gave her a sympathetic look but Alex just kept walking the halls as people continued to whisper. The bell finally rang and it was time for first class. The day went by slowly, especially the first 2 classes. But nothing was worse that what happened during last class. The grade 11 class had gathered in Mr. Sander's class and attempted to pay attention to his boring science lecture. In the midst of his lecture a note started going around in the class. After about 8 people had read it Mitchie had gotten a hold of it and seen what it had said.

"'Lex look." Mitchie said keeping the note hidden under her desk. Alex looked over and read the note

_**Hey did you hear? Alex Russo slept with Nate Grey the night of Fall Ball. And then like 2 weeks ago she found out she was pregnant and had an abortion the next day. What a little whore!**_

That was it. Alex couldn't hold it in no longer. After asking to be excused only 15 minutes before class ended Alex rushed out of the school with tears running down her face. It wasn't for a few more minutes that she realized Mitchie wasn't far behind her.

"Alex stop." Mitchie pleaded. After a few seconds Alex had stopped.

"Look I know it sounds bad but..." Mitchie couldn't finish her sentence because of Alex cutting her off.

"It sounds bad? Mitchie this is the worst thing that's ever happened to me. Not only do I have the whole school thinking I slept with that….that….ass hole but now they think I had an abortion because I found out I was pregnant!" Alex wailed.

"How am I supposed to go back to that school and not have everyone's eyes on me?" Alex asked. Mitchie was silent. She had no idea how to answer that.

"Exactly." Alex said as she continued to walk and let the tears fall. Mitchie walked with Alex to her house and they headed to Alex's room where they laid on her bed, watching whatever was on while they talked. Usually between the girls it was pretty much always Mitchie who needed comforting. But now the tables had turned and Mitchie knew that Alex needed her. Once they had decided on a channel to watch Mitchie held her arms open as she lay on the bed as Alex gladly accepted and lay in Mitchie's arms and placed her head in the crook of her neck. A few seconds later all that could be heard was sobbing coming from Alex and Mitchie telling her everything would be alright. Although as much as Mitchie told her that she knew that Alex wouldn't believe it until everything was better. They lay together for about an hour until Mitchie realized her mom was still looking after Carlie at home. She looked at Alex and realized she had fallen asleep. She let go of her waist and crawled out of the bed, covering Alex back up once she had fully gotten out. After getting her bag and giving Alex a soft kiss on the forehead she left and headed home. The whole walk home all she could think about was how horrible Alex felt. She thought back to when everyone found out she was pregnant and how they treated her. It was definitely not a good feeling. Just before she had reached her house Mitchie saw 5 guys walking up the street. She immediately recognized Nate from the group and started walking towards them. Of course trying to be the "good" Nate everyone in school knew he waved to Mitchie but she didn't return the gesture.

"Ouch, harsh Mitchie." Nate said trying to flirt with her.

"You deserve it. Why the hell would you start a rumour about Alex like that?!" Mitchie yelled. At this point she didn't care who was listening or watching. Her girlfriend was hurt and it was her job to defend her.**(two words guys, HELL YA! Lol)**

"Hey it was just a harmless rumour that got out of control, not my fault people take it so seriously." Nate said defensively.

" How do you consider a rumour about you and Alex sleeping together harmless?" Mitchie asked the anger in her clearly rising.

"Because everyone knows that's how Alex Russo is." Nate said simply. That's all Mitchie could handle before she pulled her arm back and let her fist connect with Nates face, sending him to the ground and Mitchie left triumphantly. She felt not one ounce of sympathy for Nate after what she had done, in fact she taught him a lesson: Never mess with Mitchie Torres's girlfriend.

**Okay its officially midnight and I have been going at this since like nine o clock. Sorry if it's a little short im not sure if it is I don't have a page count but none the less I hope you liked this chap! READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	6. Hawaii Here We Come

**PLEASE READ THE UNDERLINED STUFF: Okay guys so here is the next chapter. I can tell you now that this one will be regular length because of what me and Alexis had planned. (okay so I planned it out but Alexis gave me the idea, or maybe it was one of the ideas that I came up with myself I don't know lol) but I just thought I would say THANK YOU to all the people who read and review this story. You guys are seriously the best! So this chap (and the whole story) is dedicated to you guys! ****Oh and 2 things regarding Carlie. One: there is a new picture of her on my profile page, and two: Instead of being only 2 she's being bumped up to being 3.****Oh and sorry if it's a little crappy in some places. I've been like totally stuck lately. Like I know what I want to write but it won't come out typed. Okay enough rambling….okay after this. If you haven't been able to keep track it's about mid January. Just so you guys know. Okay that's it…on with the chapter**

Over the next week the rumour continued to go around the school and spread like wild fire. But thankfully for Alex she had Mitchie to fall back on whenever it got bad. And as if the rumour wasn't bad enough Alex's parents didn't really take the news of her and Mitchie being together very well.

_Flash back_

"_We have to tell them sometime." Mitchie told Alex as they walked down the street. It was about a week and a half since the rumours started going around and Mitchie and Alex had taken Carlie out to the park. They had recently been discussing telling their parents about their relationship. Mitchie was all for it but Alex was being a little hesitant._

"_I know we do but you don't know how my parents would react." Alex told her, they were currently walking down the street towards her house, Mitchie holding Alex's hand with her left hand and Carlie's hand with her right. _

"_Why would they be mad? I mean not like its something they can control." Mitchie pointed out._

"_Believe me they think they can control everything." Alex said matter of factly._

"_Especially my dad. Since I'm the only girl he's always telling me I can't do this, I can't do that blah blah blah blah blah" Alex said._

_"I swear he has just a few "letting go" issues." _

"_He's just trying to do what's best for you. Well what he thinks is best for you." Mitchie told her._

"_Well either way I just know that they aren't going to react well." Alex repeated. A few minutes later the girls arrived at Alex's house and after the goodbye's were said Alex headed in. _

"_I'm home" Alex called out. She saw her mother come down the stairs and greet her with a hello. _

"_How was the park?" Theresa asked._

"_It was fun. Someone came to the park with their dog and Carlie insisted on playing with it the whole time we were there." Alex told her. Theresa had never really seen much of Carlie because Alex and Mitchie usually hung out at Mitchie's house so it was easier for Mitchie to not have to pack up things for Carlie but since Alex pretty much constantly talking about Carlie and Mitchie Theresa felt she knew Carlie just as well as Alex did._

"_But we had a good time." _

_Finally it was dinner time and everyone ate while having their usual dinner conversations. How did your day go? What did you do? So on and so on. But through out dinner Alex kept thinking about what Mitchie had said_

"We have to tell them sometime"

"It's not something they can control"

_About half way through dinner Alex finally decided that after dinner she would get her and her parents together so she could finally tell them everything. As Justin talked about his latest science club meeting Alex was trying to figure out what she would actually say to her parents. Should she break it to them gently? Just come out and say it? Give them little clues and just let them guess what she was talking about? She didn't know. But finally she decided on just slowly breaking it to them. Dinner was over and Alex's parents were currently sitting on the couch watching their usual evening shows. Alex took a calming deep breath and walked over to where her parents currently sat. _

"_Mom, dad, can I talk to you?" Alex asked nervously. Jerry and Theresa nodded as their daughter began to speak._

"_Well you guys know that me and Mitchie have been hanging out a lot lately right?" Alex asked. Both of her parents nodded as they listened intently._

"_Well theirs a reason why. Well it's not the only reason but there's something I have to tell you." Alex said._

"_What is it Alex?" Jerry asked. _

"_Mitchie and I are…dating" Alex finally said. It was silent for a few seconds before a look of confusion spread across both Jerry and Theresa's faces. _

"_Dating? As in dating each other?" Jerry asked. Alex nodded nervously._

"_Since when?" Jerry asked. _

"_About a week ago." Alex answered. _

_Within a few seconds the once small conversation turned into a screaming battle. Just as Alex predicted her parents began telling her that they didn't like the fact that their only daughter was gay and that they wouldn't accept it. And Alex shot back saying she didn't care and that's who she was so that they would just have to accept it. The yelling continued and the last thing that was said was that Alex was forbidden to see Mitchie and Carlie ever again._

"_Over my dead body." Alex spat as she ran to her room. She didn't really know what she was going to do but she knew she had to get out of the house for a little while to cool down. She grabbed the closest jacket to her and began to head out the door._

"_Alexandra Margareta Russo you step out that door and you are in serious trouble young lady." Theresa threatened. Alex barely listened as she opened the front door to the apartment and slammed it as she left. She walked down the block and, when she arrived, knocked on Mitchie's door. A few seconds later the door was answered by Mitchie and she could tell right away something was wrong._

"'_Lex you okay?" Mitchie asked. Alex shook her head no and as Mitchie brought her into a hug burst into tears. They broke apart a few moments later and Alex wiped away the fresh tears that were falling._

"_I told my parents and they reacted exactly how I knew they would." Alex said._

"_They got mad?" Mitchie asked in disbelief._

"_Are you kidding?! They freaked! They told me that they were disgusted that their only daughter was gay and then they tried to say that I wasn't allowed to see you again." Alex explained. _

"_Oh my god." Mitchie said as she brought Alex in the house from the cold New York winter. _

"_But like I said I knew that's how they'd react." Alex said as she and Mitchie lay down on the couch._

"_AYEX!" Carlie squealed as she came out of the kitchen. She had been helping Mitchie's mom but as soon as she heard Alex talking, she was gone. _

"_Hey sweetie." Alex smiled as Carlie joined them. The girls lay down as Alex told Mitchie the whole story of what had occurred earlier at her house. A little while later Alex's cell phone began to ring and as she usually did she checked the Caller ID_

_**HOUSE**_

_She immediately hit the ignore button and continued to talk. After Ms. Torres offered the girls something to eat and Carlie was put to bed Alex headed home._

"_Call me if even the smallest thing happens. I don't want you having to deal with all that crap if that's how they're going to act." Mitchie said as she pulled Alex into a hug._

"_Wait, did you tell your parents?" Alex asked. Mitchie nodded._

"_Apparently they've known since the dance. I mean once you come home from a dance stating you had the best night of your life and they ask why and you explain, not exactly covering it up." Mitchie answered causing Alex to laugh, the first true laugh all night. _

"_There's my Alex." Mitchie smiled as the girls stayed in each others arms for a few more seconds and Alex left for home. The walk home was short, seeing as Mitchie and Alex only lived blocks away from each other, and as soon as Alex opened the door her parents were looking right at her._

"_Look. I know I'm in trouble and I'll suffer the consequence's but I just want you guys to know that even though you don't want to, you'll have to accept this is who I am. I never planned on this, who does? But all that matters to me is that I'm happy the way I am and right now I'm probably the happiest I've been in a while. So if you guys still want to feel disgusted with me, fine. At least I know that I'm being who I am and not what you guys want me to be." Alex informed her parents. And with that she went upstairs, not saying another word to anyone the rest of the night. _

_End Flashback_

It had been a few days since that happened and things had some what improved. It was the next morning at breakfast that Theresa and Jerry had tried to talk to Alex and explain why they had reacted the way they did.

"Alex, can we talk to you for a minute?" Theresa asked. After thinking for a moment Alex nodded and followed her parents onto the terrace.

"Honey were sorry. Its just…..it was just something that we weren't ready for." Theresa apologized.

"Do you think I was ready for it? But I dealt with it. And all you guys said that you were disgusted with me. Do you really think that made things any better?" Alex asked. It was silent for a few moments before Alex spoke again.

"Look, you're my parents and I love you, but I don't think I'm ready to forgive you right now." Alex told them as she sat down and the day proceeded on as normal (well as normal as possible).

Now let's skip to the present. It was now Friday and Mitchie was extremely excited. Her older (and recently engaged) sister Dallas and Dallas's boyfriend Carter were coming into town for visit. Alex had heard a lot about Dallas and by the sounds of it she and Mitchie were very close. There was about a 6 year age difference between the two but they still managed to be as tight as ever. So that Friday afternoon as soon as school was over Mitchie practically dragged Alex over to her house, bursting the door open instantly to see her older sister standing in the living room playing with Carlie.

"Dallas!" Mitchie squealed as she gave her older sister a hug. After a few seconds the sisters broke apart from their hug.

"Dallas this is Alex, Alex this is my sister Dallas." Mitchie introduced

"Nice to meet you Alex." Dallas smiled as she gave Alex a hug, Alex returning the gesture.

"Nice to meet you too." Alex replied.

"So you're Mitchie's girlfriend huh?" Dallas asked. Mitchie's cheeks turned a deep red as she blushed.

"Yeah." Alex answered taken quite off guard by the question.

"Mom and Dad told me everything. Way to be subtle sis." Dallas said finally getting a (nervous) laugh out of her sibling.

"So you're okay with this?" Mitchie asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my little sister; all that matters is that you're happy right?" Dallas asked. Mitchie nodded in response.

"Well then I guess since all the news from here is out Carter and I have news of our own" Dallas said as her boyfriend Carter and Mitchie's father came out of the kitchen. Carter could see that Dallas was getting ready to tell everyone the news so he joined her as Mitchie and her parents listened intently.

"So we've been thinking about where we wanted to have the wedding and after much debating and thinking we finally decided we are going to have the wedding in Hawaii. Carters parents said that some of his family lives there and they can pull a few strings to get everyone else down there." Dallas announced** (yeah just pretend that Carter comes from a rich background. That way this makes sense)**. By now everyone was freaking out(well Alex not as much seeing as that would mean Mitchie and Carlie would be away, but she had to be nice about it and as the old saying goes "fake it till you make it"). Mitchie looked over at Alex and could tell the smile currently on her face wasn't the genuine Alex Russo smile which had now become more frequent while she was with Mitchie. No words were needed between the two for Mitchie to realize what was wrong.

"Hey Carter, do you think your parents would be alright with me bringing a date?" Mitchie asked. Carter knew who she had in mind so he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why not." Carter answered.

"You just need to ask your parents if it's okay." Carter said looking at Alex

"Sure no problem." Alex answered, her smile getting bigger and bigger by the second. After yet another round of excitement (Alex included this time) Alex rushed home to ask her parents. There was no way she was going to let them say no. After much begging, pleading and negotiating Alex's parents finally caved and 3 weeks later, Alex, Mitchie, Carlie and the rest of the family was on their way to Honolulu Hawaii for a week and a half. While on the flight to Honolulu Dallas told the girls that the first thing they needed to do was find bridesmaid dresses (for Mitchie and 3 of Dallas's other friends who were flying in the next day) and a flower girl dress (for Carlie). So as soon as they were settled in they had an appointment at the near by bridal shop. Much of the plane ride was spent sleeping and after a 7 hour**(don't know exactly so I just hit a number lol)** plane ride they had arrived in Honolulu. After being greeted with the usual lei (and Carlie asking why they were putting flowers around her neck) the family headed over to their hotel, the skyline resort. Once everyone got in they were in awe of the building. The skyline resort was extremely nice. The inside was a creamy peach color, with plants and small trees in practically every corner they could fit in. There was a pool area to the right of the check in desk, the rooms, to the left and the sky lights made the hotel look even more magnificent.

"Wow is this place amazing or what?" Alex asked in awe. Mitchie agreed as she held Carlie's hand and used her other hand to hold her luggage as she waited for her parents to check in. Once all was done Mr. and Mrs. Torres walked over to the girls and handed them each a card key.

"You guy's are in room 183 and we'll be down the hall in 189" Mr. Torres informed them.

"Wait we get a room to ourselves?" Mitchie asked in amazement. Mr. Torres nodded. After thanking Mr. and Mrs. Torres multiple times the girls headed to their room. The same creamy peach walls greeted them as in the lobby but the room seemed even more magnificent, two king sized beds fit in the room and there was tons of space to just sit back and relax. In the midst of getting settled in a light knock was heard on the room door.

"I'll get it." Alex said as she got up and opened the door.

"Oh hey Dallas." Alex greeted as Dallas came into the room.

"You guys ready to go?" Dallas asked.

"Yep. Carlie get your flip flops on please." Mitchie asked as the 3 year old ran over to the door and got her pink flip flops on. Once everyone was completely ready the 4 girls headed off to the bridal shop just a few blocks away. Right away the manager of the store, Tiffany, came to assist the girls. She asked what they were looking for and Dallas wanted to keep it to just simply white, seeing as other colors didn't really seem appropriate for a beach wedding. They began to look around the store and spotted a few dresses they liked but not ones that screamed "buy me buy me!" like they wanted. Carlie was the first one to get her dress. Like Dallas had wanted it was a simple white dress, not show off-y like other flower girl dresses but perfect enough for a casual beach wedding. The bridesmaid dresses took a little bit longer to find but in the end they found the perfect dress. Like the flower girls dress it wasn't too show off-y but simplistic enough for a beach wedding. Since Mitchie was the only bridesmaid present Dallas asked Mitchie to try her dress on. Alex sat with Carlie playing aimlessly while Mitchie got the dress on. When Mitchie stepped out of the dressing room moments later Alex was speechless. The dress fit Mitchie in all the perfect places and made her look more beautiful if that was possible. **(pics in my profile)**

"What you think Alex?" Mitchie asked as she twirled around. Alex gulped before finally being able to nod. Mitchie laughed slightly and returned to the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. After ordering 3 more dresses the 4 girls left the store and headed back to the hotel, admiring the scenery on their way. By the time they reached the hotel it was time for dinner. Mitchie's parents and Carters parents had arranged for everyone to have dinner together at the restaurant located in the hotel. Once they had gotten to the hotel they found the Torres and Gallagher families had gathered in the lobby.

"Katheryne, Matt, this is my daughter Mitchie and her girlfriend Alex." Theresa introduced. After the quick exchange of hello's and greetings the families sat down at their table and began to discuss the wedding plans. Alex and Mitchie tried to get into it but face it, they had other things they could be doing instead of listing to the adults talk about wedding plans, despite the fact Mitchie was actually in the wedding party and some of the information being told could be useful.

"May I be excused; I need to get Carlie off to bed." Mitchie asked as she looked over at a now half asleep little girl in Alex's arms.

"I'm going to go with her." Alex said as she stood up and walked with Mitchie over to the elevators not too far from the restaurant. Once in the elevator both girls gave a sigh of relief

"Thank god. I thought I was seriously going to die of boredom in there." Alex remarked.

"Same here, I mean I love Dallas and all but after hearing wedding this and wedding that and which flowers will go on what table and who's sitting with who it gets a little tiring." Mitchie rambled. The elevator doors opened and the girls proceeded down the hall to their room. With a quick swipe of the card key they headed in and by then Carlie was pretty much asleep, her head buried in the crook of Alex's neck. Alex sat down on the king sized bed and slowly let Carlie sink into the mattress before finally letting her little arms let go of Alex's neck and finally rest on the bed.

"Do we dare go back to wedding land?" Mitchie asked Alex as she got up from the bed.

"No. I say lets just chill up here for the rest of the night. If they ask we can just say that she was being fussy and wouldn't go to sleep." Alex answered.

"Wouldn't be the first time it's happened." Mitchie said as the girls layed down on the other king sized bed across from Carlie. They turned on the TV and began channel surfing before finally deciding on watching Grey's Anatomy. About half way through the show Mitchie threw her arms around Alex's waist as both girls slowly fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning the girls woke up around 9:30. Mitchie slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock and groaned. Her eyes finally adjusted and she looked over at the bed next to them. The bed was empty. Mitchie's eyes shot open instantly as she started looking around. Carlie's flip flops were missing but everything else seemed to be in place. Just as she was about to start freaking out beyond belief a piece of paper on her night stand caught her eye. She immediately recognized the writing as Dallas's

**Mitchie**

**I know your probably freaking out but don't worry Carlie's fine. Since Mom said you and Alex haven't really had any Carlie free time I decided to take her for the day so you and Alex could just relax and do whatever (well within reason obviously). I'll bring her back around 5:30ish**

**Thank me later**

**Dal**

"Thank her?" Mitchie thought.

"More like kill her for nearly giving me a heart attack."

After calming down a little Mitchie started getting ready for the day. Just as she was brushing her teeth she heard Alex getting up.

"Mitch" Alex called worriedly.

"Yeah." Mitchie said with her mouth still filled with toothpaste.

"Where's Carlie?"

"With my idiotic sister." Mitchie answered after she had finished rinsing her mouth.

"She decided it would be a good idea to kidnap her while I was sleeping."

"Well at least we have the day to ourselves." Alex pointed out.

"True." Mitchie agreed.

"So how shall we spend this Carlie free day?" Alex asked.

"I say let's hit the beach for a bit then go from there." Mitchie answered as she started packing up her towel and threw on her bathing suit under her regular clothes. Once Alex had gotten ready and they had had breakfast the girls headed to the beach (which was basically right across the street).As soon as they stepped onto the beach they noticed the insane amount of people currently there.

"Wow, this might be a little difficult." Mitchie said as she scanned the beach for a free space. Finally they found one close by and ran over to claim the spot. They laid everything down and Mitchie quickly went to change out of her regular clothes. Alex got comfortable on the towel and began to relax until she heard Mitchie come back and ask her to move over. As soon as Alex saw Mitchie in her bikini it was like her in the bridesmaid dress all over again, completely stunning.

"We have a problem." Alex said as Mitchie layed down and cuddled into Alex.

"Really? And what might that be?" Mitchie asked.

"You look so damn hot in that bikini and I'm not sure if I'd like guys crawling all over you." Alex said, a grin playing on Mitchie's lips at the thought of a slightly jealous Alex.

"It'll be fine." Mitchie said giving Alex a quick peck on the lips as they started to relax. The girls layed there for about 2 hours, talking about anything that came to mind or just stayed quiet and enjoyed lying in the others arms. After a few hours (and 3 guys flirting with Mitchie) later the girls decided to pack up and search for something to eat. While on their way they stopped and looked in some of the boutiques and stores they passed by, buying souvenirs every so often. After about half an hour they finally settled on some simple take out McDonalds and headed back to the hotel. They got into their room and placed their things down by their bed.

"Well we still have 3 hours of Carlie free time. What should we do?" Mitchie asked. Alex layed down on the bed and motioned for Mitchie to join her. Mitchie did as she was told and they snuggled into each other and fell asleep for the next few hours until a small voice yelling

"Mommy, Ayex up!" was heard. Mitchie opened her eyes and saw Carlie standing there trying to wake them up. Mitchie let out a laugh and wiped the sleep from her eyes, noticing Dallas standing near the doorway.

"How long have you been here?" Mitchie asked still trying to get awake.

"Just got here, you actually think Carlie would be quiet?" Dallas asked.

"True. So how was everything?" Mitchie asked as Carlie climbed on her lap.

"Good. We went and looked around for a little bit then we went in the mall and got her a little present." Dallas reported. At that Carlie showed Mitchie her new teddy bear, fully dressed in shoes, dress and purse.

"Her name Caryee yike me" Carlie said happily. Mitchie smiled as Carlie showed her other things about her new bear and Dallas continued to tell her about what they did that day. Alex soon started to wake up and Carlie happily showed Alex her new bear. After thanking Dallas for taking Carlie for the day the girls relaxed and ordered room service for dinner, something that amused Carlie and the servers made it better by bringing her some milk and chocolate chip cookies (she continued to bring that up for weeks when anyone would bring up things about Hawaii). The next 4 days were the same. Some sight seeing here, shopping here, and the night before the wedding everyone went to see a hula dancing show after the dress rehearsal. The next day was THEE day. Wedding day. Alex had woken up expecting to have her arms around Mitchie but soon realized she was the only one in the room. She looked at the clock across from her: 8:55. She quickly got up and noticed a note taped to the mirror

**Lex**

**Went to get hair and make up done. See you later**

**Mitch**

Alex placed the note on the dresser and headed into the shower quickly so she wouldn't be late. She and Mitchie's parents were getting a ride to the wedding together at around 10:00. After a quick shower Alex put on her dress, a simple blue summer dress. Once applying her desired makeup she grabbed her purse and headed down to the lobby. Once she was down in the lobby she was greeted by Connie and Steve

"Alex don't you look lovely." Connie complemented. Alex smiled and thanked her as the three of them headed out to the awaiting SUV.

"Where is everyone?" Alex asked.

"They're at the already. They headed there at around 9:00 after Dallas and the girls were dragged to our suite this morning for hair and make up." Connie said. The rest of the car ride was a somewhat comfortable but silent one. They arrived at the wedding venue a few minutes later and already people were seated ready for the wedding to begin. Alex sat where she couldn't really be seen, knowing well that if Carlie saw her she would just come running to her. People continued to come in and soon enough the wedding began. First was Carlie, the adorable little flower girl throwing the flower petals happily as she walked down the isle just like they had practiced the night before. Next came the ring bearer, Carters little cousin Noah, who wasn't much older than Carlie. Next came the groomsmen and bridesmaids. The first pair down the isle were Dallas's friend Kameryn and Carters brother Aaron, Followed by Sara and Mitchell(friends of Carter and Dallas),Aiden and Daylyn(again friends of Carter and Dallas) and then Mitchie and Kyle(Kyle being Carters brother). As soon as Alex saw Mitchie walking down the isle, looking more gorgeous than Alex had ever seen, it was as if the whole world stopped and all Alex could see was her. She was mesmerised by her. Right from Mitchie's perfectly curled hair to her perfectly fitting dress. Then the bride came down the isle and everyone's eyes were on her. Her wedding gown was like her bridesmaids and flower girl dresses, simplistic yet beautiful. The ceremony went smoothly, no big slip ups or anything, although Alex was ready to laugh when she saw the expression on Carlie's face when Dallas and Carter kissed. After the ceremony was done everyone started to go off in their own directions. As soon as she stood up Alex heard Carlie call her name. She quickly turned around and Carlie ran into her arms.

"Did you see me Ayex?" Carlie asked excitedly as Alex lifted her up.

"Yeah I did, you were awesome." Alex said encouragingly. Carlie smiled wide at the compliment.

"Do you know where mommy is?" Alex asked. Carlie nodded and pointed just across from them. Alex started to walk over to Mitchie who looked like she was also looking for some one.

"Hey." Alex said as she let Carlie down.

"Hey" Mitchie said.

"First the bikini now this? You are seriously out to get me aren't you?" Alex said causing Mitchie to giggle.

"Maybe." Mitchie answered.

"Mommy can we go now?" Carlie asked. Mitchie picked her up and the 3 of them headed into the vehicle with Mitchie's parents. Once they had arrived at the community centre where the reception was being held everyone gathered inside and listened to all the toast and speeches being made by family and friends. Finally it was time for everyone's favourite part: the dance. First it was the bride and grooms first dance together and then after a little bit anyone could join in.**(not sure if that's how it works cause I've only been to like one wedding my whole life so lets just say this is how it goes :P)**

" Okay everyone can we clear the dance floor its time for the bride and grooms first dance." The Dee jay announced. Everyone cleared the floor and the song began to play as Dallas and Carter made their way onto the dance floor

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

By now everyone else was allowed to join in and several couples joined the bride and groom. Seeing as everyone else was dancing Mitchie asked her mom to watch Carlie for a minute and Mitchie pulled Alex onto the dance floor.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

As the song began to end Mitchie whispered those three most cherished words you could ever hear into Alex's ear.

" I love you"

Alex was silent for a moment, hoping, no, praying her ears didn't deceive her.

" I love you too Mitchie." Alex said as the song finally ended. The rest of the night was spent dancing and celebrating. As for the girls;for both of them the night couldn't have been more perfect.

**Yes another chapter done…..at 12:23 in the morning. So I guess you can tell by the length that I now have my laptop back. I was over the moon when I got it back sooner than planned. So hope you guys liked this. Sorry if its not my best I've been fighting to stay awake the last couple hours. So please READ AND REVIEW :D**


	7. The Worst Birthday present

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. Writers block bites. And once again THANK YOU to everyone who reads this. You guys are seriously the best! I never even thought I would make this a full story but thanks to you (and Alexis, who is a hard core demi/selena fan) IKAG has made it this far :) . And thanks for the feedback for the sequel. You know if some people wanna you know put forth some ideas, I wouldn't say no *hint hint* lol. Okay y'all waited long enough. Here's chapter 7**

_*Dream_

_It was around 8:00 at night when a knock could be heard on the Torres's front door._

_I'll get it!" a then 14 year old Mitchie called. She ran down the stairs and quickly opened the door._

"_Hey!" Mitchie smiled as she wrapped her arms around the neck of her boyfriend Brysen Hayward._

"_Hey, you ready to go?" the 16 year old asked. Mitchie nodded as she got her jacket and told her parents she would be back later and that she had her cell phone on her. The couple headed out to the car awaiting them outside and made their way over to one of Brysen's friend's house._

"_Where are we going again?" Mitchie asked. A few days before Brysen had asked Mitchie if she wanted to go to a friend's house party. Mitchie wasn't really in the mood to visit his friends but since Brysen wanted to go she gave in and told him she would go with him._

"_D.J's having a party tonight and I told him we'd stop by for a bit." Brysen explained. Mitchie looked at Brysen hesitantly._

"_Don't worry were just dropping in long enough to say hi and leave." Brysen assured her. Mitchie nodded as Brysen parked the car and they knocked on the front door of the house, Mitchie clinging tightly to Brysen's hand as they waited for an answer. Finally a few moments later, D.J Anthony answered the door._

"_Brysen, what's up!" D.J answered as Mitchie and Brysen headed in. when they walked inside they noticed it wasn't just a small party. There was at least 18 other kids piled into the living room alone. Mitchie made sure to stay with Brysen as they made their way into the kitchen._

"_Want something to drink?" D.J offered. Brysen nodded as D.J handed him a drink, Mitchie insisted she didn't want one. After quickly finishing his drink Brysen went back for another drink as Mitchie nervously stood by herself waiting for Brysen to come back. A few people had tried to talk to her but Mitchie just stayed quiet until Brysen came back. Once Brysen had returned with yet another drink Mitchie felt a little more comfortable. But around 10 o'clock when Brysen had already had 4 drinks Mitchie now wondered if she even felt comfortable with Brysen._

"_Brysen can we go" Mitchie asked nervously._

"_Why babe? Let's just stay here." Brysen slurred. Since Mitchie had never seen Brysen drunk she didn't want to take her chances of him being aggressive towards her. So she simply agreed and tried to make herself feel a little more comfortable. It was around 11:00 when Brysen took Mitchie by the hand and brought her upstairs to the guest room. As Brysen closed the door he pinned Mitchie to it and pressed his lips to hers harshly. Right away Mitchie tried to pull away._

"_Brysen no." Mitchie objected as she tried to push Brysen off her. _

"_Why not?" Brysen slurred, still attempting to kiss Mitchie._

"_Because you're drunk!" Mitchie exclaimed._

"_I am not." Brysen argued as he leaned in to kiss Mitchie again. Mitchie kept trying to break away but the more she tried to break apart the closer he pulled Mitchie to him. Finally Brysen had had enough of Mitchie trying to pull away and pushed her onto the bed._

"_Brysen get off!" Mitchie screeched._

"_Shut up!" Brysen snapped as he pinned Mitchie harder down onto the bed. Mitchie froze in fear as Brysen started to unzip her jeans. Mitchie's eyes filled with tears as she finally realized that there was no way she would be able to stop what was happening……_

_*End Dream*_

Mitchie jolted up and felt the cold sweat on her forehead. That dream had been haunting her for the last 3 and a half years and no matter how hard she tried to get rid of it, it always managed to find a way back. After calming down a bit she checked her phone to see if she had any new texts.

**1 New Message **the phone indicated. Mitchie clicked **View Now** and smiled at the message

**Happy Birthday gorgeous! 3 I'll give you your present school**

**Xoxo**

**A**

Mitchie smiled as she closed her phone and proceeded down the hall to Carlie's room. Indeed March 20th had come once again for the 17th time in Mitchie's life. Usually she would have a party with a few close friends, but since Carlie was born her birthdays had been a family only affair. Mitchie got into Carlie's room and helped her get ready for the day. In the last month or so Mitchie's mom had been extremely busy with her catering business so Mitchie had signed Carlie up for day care, which wasn't too far away from Brooklyn High. After picking out a simple pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt with Barney on the front for Carlie they headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning mom" Mitchie greeted as she put Carlie in her high chair.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Connie said as she engulfed her daughter in a hug.

"Thanks mom." Mitchie smiled.

The mornings in the Torres house were usually quiet and relaxed. But on the morning of someone's birthday it was different. One the morning of a Torres birthday the birthday breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon was served, and the birthday girl or guy was greeted with their birthday presents stacked neatly at their respective table spot. This birthday was no different. Mitchie had about 8 presents from various family members stacked at her seat. Usually she would take her time and admire each gift, but since Carlie had to be at day care by 8:00 she had to hurry. After quickly opening her presents and placing them in her room she headed into the shower while her mom entertained Carlie. After getting dressed and applying make up Mitchie looked at the clock;7:45. Making sure their bags were packed Mitchie headed out the door with Carlie, dropped her off at the "Rainbow Day Care Center"**(the name of the day care in my town)** and finally got to school. She headed to her locker to get her books for her first class but instead was greeted by Alex holding a bouquet of red roses.

"Hey." Mitchie smiled as Alex handed her the roses and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Happy birthday." Alex greeted.

"Thank you. And thank you for the text this morning." Mitchie replied.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't send my girlfriend a happy birthday text?" Alex asked as Mitchie giggled. After Mitchie had grabbed her books they headed to class. The day went on as normal, with the occasional "happy birthday" to Mitchie.

"So you have any plans for tonight?" Alex asked as they sat in English class.

"Not that I know of so far, why?" Mitchie asked.

"How about you stop over at the sub station tonight around 8:30 and we can watch a few movies." Alex offered.

"Sure. I just need to see if my mom or dad is up for watching Carlie tonight." Mitchie answered.

The end of the day approached and Mitchie headed over to the day care center to pick up Carlie. When she arrived the day care center manager, Ashleigh, greeted her.

"Hey Mitchie, Carlie and the other kids are just in the back with Jen, they should be back in about 5 minutes." Ashleigh informed her.

"Okay I'll wait." Mitchie said as she walked over to the window. She looked outside and saw Carlie happily playing with a little girl about her age with curly blonde hair over by the slide. The other kids seemed to be more grouped together but the little girl and Carlie didn't seem to be having any problems entertaining themselves.

"Okay everyone time to head in. Carlie, Everliegh lets go." Jen called out. The girls ran over to Jen and the other kids and headed inside. As soon as Carlie saw Mitchie a huge smile grew on her face.

"Mommy!" Carlie shouted as she ran over to Mitchie. Mitchie picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Hey you have fun today?" Mitchie asked, Carlie nodded happily.

"I made you a card!" Carlie exclaimed as Mitchie put her down and she ran for her bag. Carlie pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Mitchie. A cake was drawn on the front and inside were the words " Happy Birthday Mommy" written with the help of a stencil.

"Thank you sweetie." Mitchie said giving Carlie a kiss on the cheek.

"Now let's head home okay." Mitchie said as she got Carlie's bag and headed out

"Bye Ashleigh, bye Jen!" Carlie called out.

"Bye Carlie, see you on Monday." Jen called back.

While walking home Carlie talked endlessly about her day at daycare as she usually did and Mitchie couldn't help but smile at her daughter's excitement. Carlie talked about Everleigh, whom she had met that day because she was a new student at the daycare, and how they became best friends almost instantly. She also talked about their recent clay art project they had done and how they were going to paint them the next day. After the 10 minute walk home Mitchie and Carlie got in the house and were greeted by Connie.

"Hey mom." Mitchie greeted as Mitchie helped Carlie get out of her jacket and shoes.

"Hey girls. Mitchie what did you want for dinner?" Connie asked. Along with all the other birthday perks the birthday girl or guy chose dinner.

"Hmmm….how about some Chinese." Mitchie suggested

"There's that Chinese restaurant not too far away from here. Alex said it was really good."

"Sounds good to me." Connie agreed. After deciding on take out the food was ordered and the Torres family relaxed as they waited for dinner to come.

"Hey mom I was wondering if you could watch Carlie for a few hours while I go over and watch a few movies with Alex." Mitchie asked.

"And don't worry Carlie will already be bathed and put to bed by the time I'm gone."

Connie agreed and Mitchie thanked her mother. Dinner arrived and the Torres's sat down as they each talked about their day (especially Carlie but most of the things that came out of her mouth was mindless gibberish). A little while after dinner Mitchie got Carlie bathed, changed into her pyjamas and now she was in bed reading her a bed time story

_I'll love you forever_

_I'll like you for always_

_As long as I'm living _

_My baby you'll be_

Mitchie finished as she closed the book and looked over at a now half asleep Carlie.

"Night sweetie." Mitchie said as she gave Carlie a kiss.

"Night mommy." Carlie said drowsily as she slowly fell asleep, her teddy bear tucked right in her arms. After Mitchie closed the door she headed to her room to grab her jacket and purse.

"Okay I have my cell on me, I hopefully shouldn't be home too late but if something does happen call me." Mitchie said as she entered the living room to say goodbye to her mom.

"Honey everything will be fine. Have fun." Connie assured her. Mitchie nodded and after exchanging a quick goodbye with her mother she headed down the block to Alex's place. When she got to Alex's place a few minutes later she noticed all the lights were off. She waited for a second but flicked on the lights and was greeted by at least 2 dozen people shouting "SURPRISE!" as the lights came on. Mitchie jumped in surprise but soon finding her laughing at herself as Alex came over and wrapped her arms around her neck and gave her a kiss.

"Happy Birthday." Alex smiled.

"How did you do this?" Mitchie asked in surprise as she walked around and thanked people for coming.

"Hello, daddy's little girl, duh." Alex said obviously. Mitchie giggled as music started playing.

"Wanna dance?" Alex asked. Mitchie nodded as her girlfriend pulled her on the dance floor while "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback played. Everyone danced madly for the next 20 minutes until the DJ, Alex's cousin Dylan, paused for a minute.

" If I could get everyone's attention please." Dylan called out. Everyone looked over.

"If y'all don't mind, Alex said she would like to present something to Mitchie." Dylan said as Alex made her way on stage.

"Hey everyone, having a good time tonight?" Alex asked. Everyone cheered in applause.

"Awesome. So this is sorta like my…..3rd birthday present to Mitchie. First I got her flowers and this surprise party so since good things come in 3's I thought this would be a good 3rd present. It's a song I wrote not too long ago, I hope you all like it. Happy birthday Mitchie, I love you." Alex said as she pulled out her guitar. She strummed the first few cords and began to sing.

_I've been away for a while now_

_You got me feeling like a child now_

_Cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingly's in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever you go_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time _

_Wherever you go_

_The rain is falling on my window pain_

_We are hiding in a safer place_

_Undercover staying safe and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes_

_Make me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever you go_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Just stay for a while know_

_Just take your time_

_Wherever you go_

_What am I gunna say?_

_You make me feel this way_

_And I just_

_Mmmm_

_It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever you go_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile_

_Please stay for a while now_

_Just take your time _

_Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_Im comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul _

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose _

_The feelings show_

_Cause you make me smile_

_Baby just take your time now_

_Holding me tight_

_Wherever_

_Wherever_

_Wherever you go_

_Wherever_

_Wherever_

_Wherever you go_

_Wheverever you go_

_I always know_

_Cause you make me smile_

_Even just for a while_

Alex finished as the guests in the substation burst into applause and Mitchie ran over to Alex and gave her a kiss.

"Thank you." Mitchie smiled as they walked through the crowd, fingers laced together tightly.

"No problem. So you have a good birthday so far?" Alex asked.

"Let's just say this totally goes on the top ten best birthdays ever." Mitchie replied. Alex smiled as everyone called Mitchie over to blow out the candles on her cake. Everyone sang happy birthday as Mitchie closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out her candles. After everyone had had a piece of cake and presents had been opened the music was played again. Songs such as "Shake it" by Metro Station, "Crack a Bottle" By Eminem, "Every time We Touch" by Cascada, "Circus" by Britney Spears and "Untouched" by the veronicas, just to name a few. At around 11 everyone started to pile out of the substation.

"So you enjoy your party?" Alex asked once everyone had left and it was just her and Mitchie. Mitchie nodded and gave Alex a kiss.

"Thank you again. This was…amazing." Mitchie said.

"Glad you had a good time." Alex smiled.

"So how about one movie before you head home."

"Alex it's already late and I was supposed to head home when we were done watching movies and…" Mitchie was cut of by Alex crashing her lips onto hers. Once they broke apart Mitchie looked at Alex.

"I guess one movie wouldn't hurt." Mitchie decided as the girls laced their hands together and headed up to Alex's room

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mitchie was the first to wake up the next morning from the light shining through the window. She opened her eyes and immediately noticed she wasn't in her bedroom. She tried to roll over but a familiar pair of hands that were currently around her waist prevented her from doing so. She tried to fall back asleep but she ended up lying in the bed until Alex woke up about half an hour later.

"Morning." Mitchie greeted as Alex's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What time is it?" Alex asked groggily. Mitchie looked at her cell phone.

"9:47" Mitchie answered. Alex groaned.

"Too early." Alex mumbled as she threw the covers over her head.

"It is not. Now come on, get your butt outta bed." Mitchie said as she ripped the covers off of Alex's face.

"No." Alex whined as she grabbed the sheets and pulled them back over her face. Mitchie rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed.

"Fine. Then no good morning kiss." Mitchie said as she headed towards the bathroom. Alex's eyes grew wide as she flung the sheets away from her face

"I'm up!" Alex called out as she jumped out of bed. A few minutes later Mitchie came back into the room.

"Do I get my good morning kiss?" Alex asked, trying to perfect the puppy dog pout the best she could. Mitchie tried not to give in but one look at Alex's puppy dog pout and their lips were crashed together.

"Now I really hate to ruin the moment but I have to head home." Mitchie said.

"Why" Alex pouted.

"I have Carlie to get back to. I promised my mom I would be back last night. I'll be surprised if she's not pissed when I get home." Mitchie said as Alex brought her to the door. After saying a quick goodbye Mitchie made her way back home. Mitchie opened the door and saw Carlie playing with her doll house in the living room.

"Hey Car." Mitchie said as Carlie turned around and smiled brightly.

"Mommy!" Carlie smiled as she ran into her mother's arms. Mitchie picked her up and brought her into the kitchen.

" Mom, Im so sorry. Alex threw a surprise party for me and then she wanted to watch a movie and we fell asleep like halfway through." Mitchie apologized. Connie assured her everything was fine and Mitchie ran to take a quick shower. After getting changed and playing with Carlie for a bit someone knocked on the door. Mitchie headed downstairs and opened the door. Not even she was prepared for who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey Mitchie, long time no see." Brysen said. Mitchie was frozen for a minute before she could speak.

"Brysen, what are you doing here?" Mitchie asked.

"Well we moved here early last week and I heard you lived here too so I thought I would stop by." Brysen answered.

"Mommy, Barney on!" Carlie called out as she ran over to her mother. She looked up at Brysen and Brysen smiled at her.

"Carlie this is mommy's friend Brysen." Mitchie said as Carlie clung to Mitchie's leg. Brysen came in while Mitchie told Carlie to got play with her toys in her bedroom while she and Brysen talked.

"So does she even know I'm her dad?" Brysen asked.

"Why should she? Not like you've been there for her." Mitchie said coldly.

"Mitch, I was 16, I wasn't ready to be a dad." Brysen said.

"I was 14. Do you think I was ready to be a mother? But unlike you I accepted it and faced the consequences of what we both did." Mitchie told him.

"Mitchie, I want to be part of her life now." Brysen told her.

"Where was that the day I told you I was pregnant? Brysen you made your choice when you asked if I was going to get an abortion. You didn't want her so that's the price you pay." Mitchie told him.

"Mitchie please. I want us to work this time. I want you, me and…." Brysen began but then realized he forgot his daughter's name.

"Carlie." Mitchie reminded him.

"To be a family." Brysen told her.

"Well it's a little late for that. I'm already seeing someone and unlike you they are there for me and Carlie." Mitchie informed him.

"Really?" Brysen asked. Mitchie nodded.

"We've been dating since December. I met her just after I moved here." Mitchie told him.

"Wait, _her_?" Brysen asked. Mitchie once again nodded.

"So you're telling me that you're happier with a girl then me?" Brysen said the shock evident in his voice.

"Much happier. At least she doesn't leave me when it matters most." Mitchie said, a little anger lingering in her words. Mitchie took a deep calming breath before talking again.

"Brysen I really think you should go." Mitchie insisted.

" I know you want to be there for Carlie but like I said before you had your chance and you blew it." Mitchie said as she brought Brysen to the door.

"This isn't over." Brysen said as he slammed the door angrily. Mitchie stood there for a minute before her mom came in the room; she had seen Brysen and Mitchie talking so she waited until he had left to talk to Mitchie.

"You okay sweetie?" Connie asked.

"No mom, I'm not okay. After what he did to me and Carlie he thinks he can just come back into my life and try to be super dad? I don't want anything to do with him!" Mitchie said as she broke down in tears. Connie tried to comfort her but nothing seemed to work.

" I'm going to check on Carlie." Mitchie said as she headed upstairs to Carlie's bedroom. She opened the door and saw Carlie playing tea party with some of her dolls and stuffed animals.

"Hey baby." Mitchie said as she entered the room.

"Mommy who was that?" Carlie asked.

"Carlie, remember when I told you that your daddy and me had a fight?" Mitchie asked. Carlie nodded slightly.

"Well that was him and he said he wanted to meet you" Mitchie told her.

"Oh." Carlie said.

"Yeah. But I don't think we'll be seeing him again." Mitchie told her.

"Why?" Carlie asked.

"Because your daddy wasn't very nice to mommy." Mitchie told her

"Is he nice now?." Carlie asked.

" I don't think so Carlie. I just talked and he doesn't seem very nice." Mitchie told her.

" How about we go for a walk and maybe see Alex?" Mitchie offered. Carlie nodded and Mitchie brought her to the living room to get her shoes and jacket on.

"Mom me and Carlie are heading out for a bit." Mitchie called out. Mitchie grabbed her jacket and shoes and they began walking down the street over to the substation. Alex didn't start working until 4 so she still had some time to talk to her about what had happened. They got to the substation a few minutes later and saw Justin working.

"Justin, where's Alex?" Mitchie asked.

" in the back. She came down for something to eat." Justin informed her. Mitchie headed to the kitchen and saw Alex.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Mitchie asked as Alex turned around.

"Sure. What about?" Alex asked.

"Him." Mitchie said. It didn't take much for Alex to know who Mitchie was referring to.

"Let's go upstairs and talk about this." Alex said as Mitchie and Carlie followed her upstairs to her room. A few minutes later they had gotten in to Alex's room and occupied Carlie with one of Alex's teddy bears.

" So what happened?" Alex asked.

"Well when I got home today after I had a shower someone knocked on the door. I went and answered it and it was _him_. He told me that he wanted to be part of Carlie's life so I don't him no, that he had made his choice and it was his only one. Then he tried to say he wanted to get back together so he, Carlie and I could be a real family. Then I told him that I was dating you and there was no way that was going to happen. And unlike him you didn't leave me when it matters most. I told him to go and he said that it wasn't over." Mitchie told her.

"You're not going to let him see Carlie are you?" Alex asked.

"No. I said before, he made his choice and he chose not to be there for her or me." Mitchie told her.

"Okay good. Mitch if he starts trying to pull something tell me and I swear he'll wish he never even touched you." Alex told her.

" Alex I'll be fine. If I remember Brysen once you tell him to back out or get him mad he stays away from you."Mitchie told him.

"Mitch he might be different. I don't want you or Carlie to get hurt. If you did, I don't know what I'd do." Alex told her.

"So please just promise even if he does the slightest thing to you guys tell me okay?" Alex asked. Mitchie nodded as Alex somewhat relaxed. The girls sat down and talked for the next 2 hours until Mitchie decided to head home so Carlie could have her afternoon nap. As Mitchie and Carlie walked home Mitchie couldn't help but feel un easy. Brysen was back, and she knew that how things ended with Brysen, both nearly 4 years ago and earlier that day, things couldn't end well.

**FINALLY! I AM DONE THIS CHAPTER! I am so so very sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I really hope this was worth the wait. Thank you all for waiting this long and I hope you like it. I have the next 2 chapters ready but I will wait a few days to post them so I can get your reviews for this chapter.**


	8. She's gone!

**Okay everyone here is chapter 8. I'm starting this chapter just after I finished chapter 7. So since I made you wait so long for last chapter I will just cut to the chase and give y'all chapter 8.**

For the next week or so Mitchie tried to forget about Brysen and the fact that he was back. But with him coming to the house almost everyday to talk to her it was easier said than done. One day when Mitchie was on the way over to drop off Carlie at day care Brysen caught up with them and tried to convince Mitchie once again, to give him a second chance. Finally Mitchie had had it.

"Brysen, this is it. I've told you I don't know how many times that you made your choice and blew it. I will not change my mind so you might as well stop while you're ahead. Now please would you leave us alone?" Mitchie said furiously as she and Carlie made their way down the street. Brysen stopped in his tracks as he watched them head down the street. He walked away as the anger in him finally showed. If Mitchie wasn't going to let him see Carlie, he would have to take matters into his own hands….

Meanwhile with Mitchie she was just arriving at the daycare center.

"Hey Ashleigh." Mitchie said as she helped Carlie get her jacket and shoes off.

"Hey Mitch, hey Carlie." Ashleigh greeted.

"Hi. Where Everleigh?" Carlie asked.

"She isn't here yet but Leah is here." Ashleigh told her. Carlie ran into the main room while Mitchie hung up her jacket and backpack.

"Everything okay Mitchie?" Ashleigh asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind right now." Mitchie assured her. Ashleigh nodded as Mitchie said goodbye and headed over to school. She got in the door and saw Alex not too far away.

"Hey." Alex smiled as she gave Mitchie a peck on the lips.

"Hey. What class do we have first?" Mitchie asked.

"Science. You okay, you seem a little irritated." Alex observed.

"I'm fine. Just ran into Brysen again this morning. I told him that enough was enough and to leave us alone." Mitchie told her.

"Good. He better listen or else he has me to deal with." Alex said. Mitchie tried to hide a smile but it made its way onto her face as they entered the class room. The girls sat together as the teacher talked about the periodic table of elements, fascinating to Mitchie but extremely boring to Alex. The class went by slowly and the girls had a 10 minute break between classes so they could grab their books for next class, which was English.

"So what was his little speech today?" Alex asked as they headed to class.

"Something like "I've changed and Carlie deserves to have a father in her life". Nothing I haven't heard yet." Mitchie told her.

"Wow. Seriously I can't believe he keeps trying to convince you he's changed." Alex laughed.

"I know. But hopefully he's got the message and he backs off." Mitchie told her. Alex nodded in agreement as class started.

"Okay class time for journaling." The teacher, called out.

"This journal will be called….a moment in time. You write about a memory of your life that sticks out to you. It can be a good memory, a bad memory or whatever you like. So everyone take out a piece of paper and begin." Mr. McLean said as everyone began to write

**Mitchie**

_The best memory I can think of in my mind was while I was in Hawaii with my daughter Carlie and my girlfriend Alex. It was one day where the three of us were at the beach and Carlie was making a sand castle with Alex. I was watching them building and Alex smiled at me as she continued to help Carlie with her sandcastle project. _

"_Can I help you Car?" I asked._

"_No mommy, me and Ayex are doin' it." Carlie responded. Alex and I couldn't help but laugh as Carlie continued to add to her and Alex's sand castle._

"_Okay. I'll let you and Alex work on it." I told her as I sat there and watched._

"_Come on Carlie, let's let mommy help." Alex told her. Carlie shook her head._

"_But it's our castle Ayex." Carlie pouted. _

"_Carlie it's not nice to leave mommy out." Alex told her._

"_Okay" Carlie finally said as I started helping them with the sand castle. By the time we were done the castle was about twice as big and had a huge moat around it. My mom came by a little while later with my dad and saw our creation._

"_Wow, when did you make this?" she asked._

"_Me, mommy and Ayex made it!." Carlie announced happily. My mom giggled at Carlie's excitement. _

"_Well it looks very nice Miss Carlie." My mom complemented. Carlie smiled proudly at the complement. My mom held out her camera, indicating she wanted to take a picture. The three of us grouped together, me and Alex while Carlie stood in front of us, and my mom snapped the picture. As usual Carlie wanted to see the picture right after it was taken_

"_Can I see?" Carlie asked as she walked over to my mom. My mom leaned down and showed Carlie the picture. It was a really great picture of the three of us. My mom printed off the picture at the near by wal mart. One copy for me and one copy for Alex. I think the reason it's a good memory is because it was the first time I was truly happy in a long time. Just being able to relax and have a good time with people who I truly cared about. _

**Alex**

_My favourite memory is probably from my recent trip to Hawaii with my girlfriend Mitchie and her daughter Carlie. We had decided to spend the day by ourselves at the beach and I somehow convinced Mitchie to let me bring Carlie swimming with me. After getting her life jacket on I brought her to the water while Mitchie stayed on shore. I didn't take her in too far, only up to her hips which wasn't very far. The waves came and I pulled her up as the waves passed us, Carlie giggling the whole time. I kept doing that and she continued to giggle as the waves crashed upon us. At one point a bigger wave came by us and I pulled up Carlie as much as I could._

"_Hiah mommy!" she shouted. It caught me off guard but I quickly grabbed her so she was in my arms and not just hanging onto my hands and I jumped over the wave while we both laughed. It had finally hit me a few seconds later that Carlie had actually called me "mommy". It sort of shocked me because it had never happened before. A little while later I brought Carlie back to shore and Mitchie was lying on her towel, relaxing. _

"_Carlie how about we surprise mommy?" I asked her. Carlie nodded as we grabbed one of her buckets and filled it with water. I told her when I said three we would dump it on her._

"_One…two…three." I said as Carlie and I poured the water over Mitchie._

"_ALEX!" Mitchie screeched as I ran down the beach, Carlie in my arms as we both ran from Mitchie laughing._

"_Hey remember I have your daughter in my hands." I told her. Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks at the sudden realization._

"_Fine. But I swear I am so getting you back for that." Mitchie told me as the three of us headed back to our spot on the beach. Carlie was occupied with her shovel and bucket while Mitchie and I talked._

"_So when I was out in the water with Carlie we were jumping over the waves and you know what she called me?" I asked. Mitchie shook her head, not really knowing what to expect._

"_Mommy" I told her._

"_Aw, that's so cute." Mitchie cooed. I laughed at little bit at her reaction._

_I guess it's a good memory because it was un- expected but still totally sweet._

"Okay everyone pencils and pens down." Mr. McLean called out. All the students dropped their pens and pencils and closed their journals as instructed.

" Okay so would anyone like to share?" the teacher asked. A few people put up their hands and one girl, named Taylor, was chosen to read her entry

"_Okay when I give you your number join your team" the gym teacher, Mr. Gaffney, called out. We were picking teams for ultimate Frisbee and I was first in line. I stood where I was told and waited to see who else would be on my team. Mr. Gaffney had made it down the line and had got to Nicole and Tori. He gave Tori her number and she held up her index finger indicating she was a 1. I did the same and a huge smile spread across her face. She came running towards me as I laughed at her excitement. Before I knew it she had engulfed me in a huge hug sending us to the ground in a fit of laughter._

The class laughed as they remembered that day. Tori and Taylor were best friends but since the gym teacher picked the teams they never usually got to be on the same team. So when they did get to be on the same teams they were extremely happy. A few others read their entries and the teacher moved on to reading "Lord of the Flies". After writing a summary of what they had read class had pretty much ended, meaning it was time for lunch. The students piled out of the class room and headed to the cafeteria.

"So do we go with Mystery meat or burgers?" Alex asked. Mitchie looked at her girlfriend as if to say "are you seriously asking that?"

"Burgers" the girls said in unison as they grabbed and paid for their lunch. They sat with their friends Krysten, Abby and Mackenzie during lunch and chatted with them until lunch was over and it was time for Math. Alex wasn't very fond of math but the teacher, Ms. Madore, made it interesting and fun. This class was just simply review for a test so it went by fairly quickly**(aka I cant remember a thing I learned in math last year hahaha)**, Finally it was the last class of the day, Social studies and the girls were counting down the last hour and fifteen minutes until school was over. Right now during socials they were learning about the world wars and what had happened during those times. They were currently in the midst of World War 2 but just before they were done the bell rang indicating the school day was over. Everyone left the classroom and grabbed what they needed from their lockers and left what they didn't need.

"You doing anything later?" Alex asked.

"Don't think so. Why?" Mitchie asked.

"Well how about You, Carlie and I go for a walk later, maybe stop by the park or something." Alex offered. Mitchie agreed as she headed over to the day care center to pick up Carlie.

"Hey Ashleigh." Mitchie greeted as she walked in.

"Hey Mitch. How come you're here?" Ashleigh asked. Mitchie looked at her questioningly.

"I'm here to pick up Carlie." Mitchie said, a look of confusion on her face.

"Someone already came and got her. They said you asked them to pick her up." Ashleigh told her. Mitchie's look of confusion was quickly replaced with a look of horror.

"Who was it?" Mitchie asked nervously.

"It was some guy, said he was an old friend of yours." Ashleigh said.

"Brysen. Shit, I gotta go." Mitchie said as she ran out the door. She made her way home and looked down the street. The usual Ford F150 that usually was in Brysen's driveway was now gone. Mitchie ran inside and yelled for her mother.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Connie said worriedly.

"He took her." Mitchie told her.

"What?" Connie asked not sure what her daughter meant.

"Brysen, he went to the daycare center earlier and said I told him to pick up Carlie and he took her." Mitchie said as she started to break down and cry.

"Honey we need to call the cops." Connie said as she grabbed the phone and dialled 911. While Connie called the police Mitchie called Alex on her cell to tell her what had happened. Alex ran over to the Torres house as quickly as she could and saw 2 police cars parked in the drive way. She got inside and saw Mitchie sitting on the couch talking to two policemen.

"Hey." Alex said as Mitchie jumped of the couch and engulfed Alex in a hug, sobbing into her shoulder the entire time.

"It's okay. We're gunna find her." Alex assured her as she rubbed Mitchie's back soothingly. After breaking free of the hug the girls sat down with the police.

"So you went to the day care center to pick up your daughter and they said that this man, Brysen Cole, told them you sent him to pick her up." the cop asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Over the last week he kept asking me if he could be part of Carlie's life. But I told him before that he already made his choice and I wasn't going to let him change his mind. And today he tried to ask me again but I got mad and told him to stop and to leave us alone." Mitchie told him. The cop wrote some things down on a pad of paper.

"And the first day I saw him in 4 years I told him he wouldn't be in Carlie's life he told me that it wasn't over."

"Do you know what he meant by that?" the officer asked. Mitchie shook her head.

"I thought that him asking repeatedly was what he meant but now I'm not sure what he meant by it." Mitchie responded.

"Well we'll put up an alert and I assure you we will do whatever it takes to find your daughter." The officer assured her.

"Now do you have a recent picture of Carlie?" he asked. Mitchie nodded as she went and grabbed a pile of pictures she had printed off from Hawaii. She pulled out a picture of Carlie while they were at the beach and showed it to the officer.

"This was taken about a month ago when we were in Hawaii." Mitchie told him. the officer took the picture from Mitchie and the police left.

"Lex, what if they don't find her?" Mitchie asked worriedly. They were currently lying on the couch after trying to get Mitchie to calm down.

"They will. And when they do I swear that ass hole will wish he never messed with Alex Russo's girlfriend and her daughter. The cops will give it to him easy compared to me." Alex assured her.

"But why would he take her. Not like he has anything to gain from it." Mitchie said.

"Because everyone wants what they cannot have. You told him to stay away and he didn't like that so the only thing he could think of doing was taking her." Alex said.

" I just hope they find her before he does anything to her." Mitchie said.

" Don't worry they will." Alex said as she placed a kiss on Mitchie's temple. Alex stayed with Mitchie that night and they went to bed at around 10.

_Dream_

"_Hello" Mitchie answered after the phone rang. _

"_Mitchie Torres, this is Officer Andrew Burton from the Brooklyn Police department." The officer said._

"_Hi" Mitchie greeted._

"_We found Brysen Cole earlier today hiding out at an abandoned home just outside of town." He informed her._

"_And my daughter? What about my daughter?" Mitchie asked. The line was silent for a moment._

"_I'm sorry. She was found deceased in the backyard of the home" he told her._

"_No….no…NO!" Mitchie screamed as she fell to the floor and broke into uncontrollable sobs._

_*end dream_

Mitchie, Mitchie wake up." Alex said as Mitchie continued to cry in her sleep. Mitchie's eyes opened a few moments later and she continued to cry when she woke.

"Baby what's wrong?" Alex asked as she rubbed Mitchie's back.

" Dream…they found her…he…he killed her…" was all she could to before crying all over again. Alex continued to rub her back and whisper in her ear that everything was going to be alright. It was then that worry finally washed over Alex, and soon she found herself crying along with Mitchie. After a while both girls had cried themselves to sleep, praying that Carlie would be alright.

**Okay im sorry this is on the short side but if I made it longer it would totally take away most of next chapter. I hope you all liked this and thank you to everyone who is still reading this after the long hiatus. You guys are totally awesome. And everyone please follow me on twitter. BKGrosse. I set my tweets to private so i have to accept you before you can follow me. just tell me your twitter name in a review or private message so i know its one of my readers and not some randomn creeper hahaha. cause i will post updates on how i am doing with my stories on there**


	9. A glimmer of hope

**Chapter nine is here! Hopefully this one is decent length and decently written. So here y'all are. Again thank you for staying with this story and being awesome fans of this story. You guys are amazing! And Carlie's birthday is changing just so you guys know. So that way it works out for her being 3. and instead of following me under BKGrosse you can follow me on twitter under jesimonroe. Just go to the link on my page to follow me :D**

It had been about 2 weeks since Carlie had disappeared and the police were still searching for the missing girl and her kidnapper. Right after school Mitchie and Alex would head out to help the police in the search for Carlie but each day they ended up empty handed. It was just after the 2 week mark that the cops brought Brysen's parents in for questioning. They claimed their son had told them he was going to visit one of his new friends and asked to borrow the truck. They let him borrow the truck that afternoon but hadn't been seen since. After a quick search of the Cole House the police gathered evidence and asked the Cole's that if their son called them or had any contact with them at all to notify them and they would go find him. Meanwhile Mitchie and Alex still continued to search for Carlie.

"Alex it's been nearly two and a half weeks. What if they can't find her?" Mitchie asked sadly. They were searching around the park they usually went to with Carlie and were hoping there was something there that showed Carlie had been there recently. Sadly there was no such luck

"Mitch, their gunna find her. Everything's going to be okay." Alex assured her.

"But what happens if it's not okay? Alex I don't think I could handle it if I lost her." Mitchie told her. Alex held her hand firmly.

"Mitch, you won't lose her. The cops are gunna find that ass hole and make him pay for what he did. And if they don't make him pay for it, I promise you I will make him pay." Alex promised her. Mitchie smiled weakly as she and Alex continued to scope the park for any sign of Carlie. After about an hour and a half of searching the girls returned to Mitchie's house for the night. Alex stayed for a little while but eventually had to head home. After Alex had left Mitchie started looking through some of her old pictures. Amongst them were pictures of when Carlie was born. She looked at the back of one of the pictures and saw some writing she had put on the back

_**Carlie Alison Marie Torres**_

_**7lbs 3oz**_

_**19 inches long**_

_**March 3**__**rd**__** 2006**_

She looked through the other pictures of her and Carlie and felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at each one. Finally she just let the pictures drop to the floor and she began to cry uncontrollably. Connie heard her daughter crying and went into the room. She brought her daughter into a hug and let her cry and eventually cry herself to sleep. Over the next few days Mitchie began to lose hope they would find Carlie. But late that week, Saturday to be exact, Mitchie's prayers were answered. It was about 7 when the phone rang at the Torres house.

"Hello" Mitchie answered after the phone rang.

"Mitchie Torres, this is Officer Andrew Burton from the Brooklyn Police department." The officer said.

"Hi" Mitchie greeted.

"We have some news regarding your missing daughter and her kidnapper." The officer said. Mitchie felt a lump in her throat.

"Yes." Mitchie told him.

"We have located your daughter and Mr. Cole." He informed her.

"And." Mitchie asked, wanting him to continue.

"There is a bit of bad news." He told her. Mitchie's heart sunk.

"They were in a car accident just outside of town. That was how we located them."

"But how is she?" Mitchie asked. She knew she should care about how Brysen was but at this point all she cared about was getting her little girl back.

"Brysen suffered a few injuries but should make a full recovery within a few weeks. Carlie however had suffered more than Brysen because she had been previously abused by him. So her injuries were worse. They are currently at Brooklyn Memorial Hospital being treated for their injuries.

"I'll head right over." Mitchie said as she hung up the phone as fast as she could.

"MOM! DAD!" Mitchie shouted.

"What, what is it honey?" Connie asked as Steve followed her.

"They found her." Mitchie told them as she grabbed her jacket and threw on her shoes. Connie and Steve did the same as they rushed out the door. On the way to the Hospital Mitchie pulled out her cell phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello." Alex answered.

"Alex. They found her." Mitchie said breathlessly.

"How is she?" Alex asked. Mitchie could hear rustling in the background so she knew Alex was getting ready to leave.

"I don't know. They found her after her and Brysen were in a car accident and they said she was in pretty rough shape. They brought her to Brooklyn Memorial to check her over." Mitchie told her.

"I'll meet you there." Alex told her as she hung up. After a few more minutes of driving they pulled into the hospital parking lot and Mitchie practically tore her door open and rushed towards the hospital entrance. When she got in the hospital 2 cops greeted her.

"Mitchie Torres." The cop asked. Mitchie nodded.

". Your daughter's in room 301 right now. She's suffered a broken arm, a slight concussion and quite a few bruises but other than that she should be fine." The police told her.

"We can take you to her if you'd like."

"Please." Mitchie asked as the cops brought her down the hall into room 301, where Brysen was next door in 302. Mitchie entered the room and saw Carlie, badly bruised, cast on her left arm starting from her elbow down, and a bandage on her head. Mitchie walked over to the bed and held Carlie's cast-free hand as she slept. Connie and Steve sat down in the other chairs in the room while the police questioned Brysen in the next room. A few minutes later one of the cops came into the room.

"A girl named Alex Russo is here to see you. Should I let her in?" he asked. After giving him permission to let Alex in Alex tore through the door.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Broken arm, slight concussion and bruised badly but they said other than that she should be fine." Mitchie reported. Alex nodded her head as she took a seat beside Mitchie. While they were waiting for Carlie to wake up one of the cops brought Mitchie out of the room.

"Brysen would like to talk to you." He told her.

"Well that's nice to know but I don't even want to see him after what he did." Mitchie told him honestly.

"Mitchie I know you're upset and I don't blame you but I think its important you talk to him." he advised. After some convincing Mitchie agreed and went into the room.

"Brysen." Mitchie said coldly as she entered the room.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry." Brysen said.

"Save it. I know you're not sorry and honestly I don't care. All I care about is that you took the most important thing in my life away from me. You made the decision not to be there for her and you can't just barge into our lives nearly 4 years later and expect to be welcomed with open arms. And After this don't expect to see Carlie or me at all." Mitchie snapped.

"Mitchie please just listen to me." Brysen pleaded.

"Why should I listen to you? You put my daughter's life in danger just because of a stupid choice you made." Mitchie told him.

"She's my daughter too." Brysen reminded her.

"No she's not. You've never been there for her. You didn't even want her when I told you I was pregnant. So as far as I'm concerned, Carlie has no father. Especially after this." Mitchie said.

"I don't want you to come near my house or near my daughter ever again. And if you do, you can guarantee there will be hell to pay." Mitchie said as she slammed the door.

"You talk to him?" the officer asked.

"Yeah I talked to him. Not nicely but I talked to him." Mitchie said as she headed back to Carlie's room. Alex was sat by Carlie's bed and Mitchie's parents had stayed in their seats.

"Sorry. Apparently the kidnapper wanted to have a word with me but I was the only one who really got a word in." Mitchie said as she took her seat by Carlie's bed. After a while Connie and Steve left Mitchie and Alex with Carlie and headed home.

"I am so glad she's okay." Mitchie said as she stroked the top of Carlie's hand.

"I seriously didn't think I'd ever see her again."

"I told you she'd be okay. She's a tough girl. Like her mom." Alex smiled. Mitchie couldn't help but grin wide.

"Yeah. Thank you so much Alex. I don't think I would still be sane right now if it weren't for you." Mitchie said.

"Hey. No matter what, I'll always be here." Alex told her, Seriousness in every word she spoke. Both girls leaned in as their lips met and crashed together. After a few seconds they broke apart and saw Carlie's eyes start to flutter open.

"Mommy?" the little girl questioned as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Hey baby. Alex get the doctor." Mitchie said as Alex left and got the doctor.

"How are you?" Mitchie asked as she stroked Carlie's arm.

"My head and my arm hurt." Carlie whimpered.

"It's okay. The doctors going to come in and help it feel better." Mitchie told her. Alex came in a few seconds later with the doctor.

"Hi Mitchie, I'm Dr. Bailey. How are we feeling Miss Carlie?" Dr. Bailey asked.

"My head and my arm hurt." Carlie reported, now seeming more alert.

"Well your arm hurts because it got broken. But we put a cast on it so it will get better." Dr. Bailey told her.

"What about my head?" Carlie asked.

"Well that is hard to explain but we're going to give you some medicine to make it better." Dr. Bailey assured her.

"Now you'll have to stay here for a couple days so we can make sure you get all better but don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Can Mommy and Ayex stay with me?" Carlie asked. Dr. Bailey nodded as she left the girls alone.

"Mommy, is that mean man coming back?" Carlie asked.

"Don't worry sweetie. He's not coming back." Mitchie assured her.

"Good. Cause I don't want him to." Carlie said.

"What did he do Car?" Mitchie asked.

"He hit me and yelled at me." Carlie said.

"Why did he do that?" Alex asked.

"Cause he said I was 'noying." Carlie answered.

"When I cried he hit me and told me to be quiet"

"Don't worry. I promise you won't have to see him ever again." Mitchie promised her. Alex thought about what Carlie had just said and thought about the guy sitting in the room next to them.

"I'll be right back." Alex said as she got up from her chair. She left the room and went the few feet to the next room. She opened the door and saw Brysen just lying there watching TV.

"Do I know you?" Brysen asked.

"Not really but by the time I'm done with you you'll be glad you don't know me." Alex said.

"You made a big mistake by taking Carlie. And if I had it my way you'd be put in jail for life for taking her. She did absolutely nothing to you and you have the nerve to hurt her the way you did. Do you know that she told me and Mitchie she never wants to see you again because you hit and yelled at her? She's probably going to be scared of you for the rest of her life. And I don't blame her. I'm glad Mitchie left you because you are in no way fit to be a father." Alex said. Brysen tried to talk but Alex cut him off.

"So if you even think about trying to come near Mitchie or Carlie, you'll have me to deal with. Got it?" Alex snapped. Brysen lightly nodded.

"Good. I don't want to see you and your child abusing ways ever again." Alex said as she slammed the door. She walked back to Carlie's room and stayed with her.

"Lex I'm just going to go grab Car some clothes and stuff. You mind watching her for a bit while I run home?" Mitchie asked.

"Sure. I don't mind." Alex said as Mitchie kissed Carlie and Alex goodbye. Carlie fought back a yawn as she lay in the hospital bed.

"You getting sleepy car?" Alex asked. Carlie lightly nodded

"Can you tell me a story Ayex?" Carlie asked.

"What story do you wanna hear car?" Alex questioned.

"How you met mommy." Carlie answered. Alex smiled as she got comfortable in her chair.

"Well it was the beginning of the school year and the teacher told us we had a new student in our class. And they said her name was Mitchie Torres. Your mom walked into the room and right away I wanted to get to know her. But since my friends didn't like her I decided to be like my friends and not like her." Alex began.

"Why didn't they like mommy?" Carlie asked.

"Because they were being mean and didn't want to get to know her" Alex told her.

"That's not nice." Carlie said.

"No its not. But one night when we had a dance at school my friends dared me to go and talk to your mom. I did and at first we weren't sure if we would like each other or not but after a while we got along and it started from there." Alex said.

"Ayex, do you love mommy?" Carlie asked. Alex didn't hesitate to nod her head.

"I do. Alot." Alex answered.

"Mommy loves you too." Carlie told her

"Really? How do you know that?" Alex asked.

"Mommy said so." Carlie said. Alex smiled again. Mitchie came back a few minutes later and by the time she got back Carlie was out cold.

"Wow, out already?" Mitchie asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah she started yawning and nodding off just after you left." Alex told her. Mitchie put Carlie's stuff in the locker and sat down by Carlie's bed.

"She also asked me how we met."

"What did you tell her?" Mitchie asked.

"I told her about when I saw you on the first day at school and then I told her how we started actually getting along at the dance." Alex told her.

"You didn't tell her it was a dare did you?" Mitchie asked.

"No. I told her we weren't sure if we were going to get along but then after a while we did." Alex said.

"Well I guess that's true." Mitchie told her.

"You don't have to stay here all night. I'll stay here and call you when she gets up." Mitchie insisted.

" I already called my parents and told them I was staying here for the night. No big" Alex said. It was around midnight when the girls fell asleep after the doctor brought a cot out for each of them. After a few days in the hospital Carlie was happy, healthy and ready to get back home. The doctor let her go home on Tuesday and Carlie seemed more than happy to be leaving.

"Don't forget Beary" Carlie said as she grabbed her teddy bear and placed it in her bag. Mitchie checked the room again and made sure that she had grabbed everything. After seeing everything was packed she picked up Carlie and Dr. Bailey discharged her after saying goodbye.

After recovering from his minimal injuries Brysen was picked up by Brooklyn police and charged with kidnapping and child abuse.

**Okay I really hope this chapter was okay. I kept thinking it was iffy the whole time I wrote this but hopefully u all think different. And if anyone is interested i will give a sneak peek for the i guess you would call it spin off(its not the sequel its sorta in between this story and the sequel) of this story called Carlie Torres: First Grader. it will(obviously) be carlie centric for the most part but if anyone is interested i can put up some more details. **


	10. Happy Birthday Alex!

**Sorry guys for the late update. Things have been really hectic trying to get back into the school routine again so I haven't had any real time to write. But here you go chapter 10.**

"Mommy, we almost at Ayex's house?" Carlie asked as she and Mitchie walked down the streets of New York. It had been about 3 weeks since Carlie had come home from the hospital and both Mitchie and Carlie were still trying to get back to the swing of things. Carlie would wake up in the middle of the night crying and saying she had a dream "the bad man" took her away again. Mitchie kept assuring her that "the mean man" wouldn't get her and everything was alright.

"Were almost there. Then were gunna go shopping for Alex's birthday present. Sound like fun? Mitchie asked. It was about a week untill Alex's birthday and Mitchie had yet to come up with the perfect present for Alex. Carlie nodded and finally they had reached the Sub Station.

"Hey Mitchie." Justin greeted as he went around handing people their food.

"Hey Justin. Where's Alex?" Mitchie asked. As if on queue Alex came down the stairs that led up to their apartment.

"Right here." Alex smiled as she hugged Mitchie and gave her a kiss.

"Get a room." Justin told them.

"Hey, at least I can get a girl. If you didn't have a sister you probably wouldn't even know what a girl was." Alex shot back. Justin went to open his mouth but Alex stopped him.

"And mom doesn't count." She added. With Justin lost for words the 3 girls left the shop.

"So where do you wanna go?" Alex asked as the girls walked, Carlie in the middle holding both Mitchie and Alex's hands.

" I don't know. Wherever you want to go." Mitchie told her. The girls continued to walk around New York. After a few minutes they decided to go to the closest mall (about 15 minutes from where they were) and take a look at the stores. They made there way over to the mall hit the first few stores they saw. They went into Chapters, HMV, Forever 21 and (For Carlie) Gymboree, just to name a few. They hit the food court for lunch and continued to look around the mall. They were just by H&M when they came across a photo booth. Mitchie and Alex looked at each other and knew that they had to go in. the 3 girls climbed in and started posing for the pictures through fits of giggles. After the pictures were taken they got out and grabbed the pictures. As they walked down the mall they looked at the pictures. The best one by far was the one where all 3 girls are looking in the camera, huge smiles showing on all their faces. They grabbed the pictures and continued on their way around the mall.

"Okay so where should we go now?" Alex asked, now carrying Carlie in her arms. They had just gotten out of "The Disney Store" and Carlie had come out with a new stuffed toy of Squirt from Finding Nemo

"I dunno. How about some ice cream or something?" Mitchie suggested. Alex agreed and they went to the food court yet again for some ice cream. They found the Baskin Robins and placed their order. A chocolate milkshake for Alex, a strawberry Milkshake for Mitchie and a baby vanilla cone for Carlie.

"So Lex, what do you want for your birthday?" Mitchie asked. Alex began to think for a few moments but in the end she couldn't come up with an answer.

"I don't know. Anything really." She answered.

"Really. There's nothing you've been dying to have since you saw it?" Mitchie asked. Alex shook her head.

"Not that I've seen." Alex replied. Mitchie thought for a minute about what she could get Alex. It was proving to be very difficult seeing as she didn't seem to be a girl who hinted around about something she had been dying for since the moment she laid eyes on it. So she'd have to take a good look around to come up with a good birthday present. After about an hour more of shopping Mitchie and Carlie walked Alex home and by then Mitchie had come up with a few ideas for Alex's birthday present. When she and Carlie got home she pulled out her laptop and started looking through the pictures she had taken lately. There were pictures from the trip to Hawaii they took, all smiles the whole time. There was also some pictures from Christmas when Alex came over for a while, clearly in the morning as she was still in her pyjama's which Mitchie couldn't help but giggle at. And there was also pictures from Mitchie's birthday party, quite a few photo's were of Alex singing the song she had written for Mitchie, but there were a few where it was her and Alex.

In the midst of all the pictures the perfect present came to mind. She pulled out her memory stick and put a whole bunch of the pictures on to the memory stick. With about 100 photos to print off she grabbed Carlie and made their way over to Wal-Mart. While waiting for the pictures to print off Mitchie headed down the scrapbooking supplies isle and (with Carlie's help) chose a scrapbook, stickers, gel pens, and different decorative pieces of paper so she could create the ultimate present for Alex. Within an hour or so the pictures were done printing and the two girls headed home to start the scrapbook. Pictures and paper littered the floor of Mitchie's room while she spent a good few hours working on the scrapbook. By the time the 2 hours had gone by she had finished 9 out of the 25 pages she needed to do. She put it away for a bit so she could come up with some more ideas for other pages. At around 7:30 Mitchie started getting Carlie ready for bed.

"Mommy can I hewp with Ayex's pwesent?" Carlie asked.

"Sure. After breakfast tomorrow morning we'll work on it okay?" Mitchie asked. Carlie nodded and after a quick story and a goodnight Carlie was asleep and Mitchie continued to work on the scrapbook. She tried to think of a way Carlie could help with the scrap book but then that question was quickly answered. She pulled up a poem on her computer and quickly copied it onto one of the pages of the scrapbook. She put the page aside and continued to cut and paste the pictures onto the pages of the scrapbook until she grew tired and finally went to sleep. Carlie came running into Mitchie's room about 8 the next morning and Mitchie jumped out of bed. After serving Carlie and herself breakfast Mitchie pulled out the scrapbook.

" do you wanna help me with Alex's present?" Mitchie asked. Carlie nodded excitedly.

"Okay lets go grab your art shirt and some paint." Mitchie told her. Carlie put on an over sized tshirt she usually wore when she painted or colored and Mitchie brought out some paint. After mixing the blue and red together to make purple and then mixing the white and red together to make pink they were ready to start.

"Okay so what color do you want your handprints? Pink or purple?" Mitchie asked.

"Purple." Carlie answered.

"Okay lets grab the paintbrush." Mitchie said as she coated the paintbrush in purple paint.

"And Paint your hands." Mitchie said as she applied the paint onto Carlies hands. Carlie giggled.

"This tickles." She said causing Mitchie to laugh.

"Okay now lets put a hand print on the paper." Mitchie said as she guided Carlie's hand onto the page and helped her put on the hand print.

"And there you go, handprints." Mitchie said. Carlie smiled proudly at the handprints.

"And we'll write your name in pink okay?" Mitchie asked as she picked up the thinner paintbrush. Carlie nodded and Mitchie dipped the paintbrush into the paint and wrote

**Carlie Torres age 3**

"Now let's wash off your hands and let the paper dry for a bit." Mitchie said as she picked up Carlie and brought her to the bathroom. After washing off Carlie's hands and making sure the paint was all cleaned up Mitchie started to get Carlie's morning snack together while Carlie watched "Dora the Explorer" on TV. Since Carlie's morning snack was some ritz crackers, cheese and a juice box it didn't take long so Mitchie continued to work on the scrapbook. It was taking a lot longer than Mitchie thought to make up the scrapbook but she knew it would pay off in the end. Once "Dora" was over Carlie came over to the table and ate her snack while Mitchie continued on with the scrapbook. While Mitchie was hard at work her phone began ringing indicating she had a text.

**What you up to beautiful?  
-A**

Mitchie tried to think of what she could say she was doing but it took her a minute to come up with a good answer

**Nothing much. Just watching Dora with Carlie. They're trying to get to the highest hill =P**

**-M**

Mitchie thought it was a reasonable answer so she continued with what she was doing. About 2 minutes later a reply came.

**Ha-ha. Bridge, forest, hiiiighhest hill! I'll meet you guys there lol**

**-A**

Mitchie couldn't help but laugh. It was true as far as that episode was concerned they had seen it one too many times.

**Ha-ha. See you there ;)**

**-M**

"Mommy is my hand picture done yet?" Carlie asked.

"I don't know lets check." Mitchie said as they went over to the counter and checked the paper. Mitchie felt the paint and it seemed to be dry.

"I think it's done." Mitchie said.

"Can I see?" Carlie asked. Mitchie showed her the handprints and Carlie smiled wide.

"What do you think?" Mitchie asked.

"I yike it!" Carlie said proudly. Mitchie smiled and put the page into the scrapbook.

"Okay so what do you wanna do today Car?" Mitchie asked.

" Go see Ayex!" Carlie said happily.

" Haha okay. Lets get shoes and jacket on." Mitchie said as Carlie raced for the front door to grab her jacket and shoes.

**Me and Car will be over in a few. I asked her what she wanted to do and the first thing she said was "GO SEE AYEX!" lol.**

**-M**

Mitchie went to the front door where Carlie was waiting impatiently. After her shoes and jacket were on the two girls headed out. Not long after they left Mitchie's phone went off

**Lol okay I'll see you in a few. Where do you wanna go?**

**-A**

**-IDK. Doesn't really matter to me.**

**-M**

Mitchie sent the reply and within a few minutes they had made it to the Substation where Alex was waiting by the door.

"AYEX!" Carlie shouted happily as she ran into Alex's arms.

"Hey sweetie." Alex giggled as she picked Carlie up and the 3 girls headed out the door.

"What do you wanna do today?" Alex asked. Carlie paused and thought for a minute before answering.

"Mall!" Carlie answered.

"You've corrupted her." Mitchie laughed.

"I don't think we can go to the mall today Car." Alex told her.

"But I wanna go in the picture room again." Carlie whined.

"Maybe some other time sweetie." Alex said. Carlie pouted and hid her face in Alex's shoulder while Mitchie and Alex talked.

"How long do you think she'll be mad?" Alex asked.

"I'd say half an hour tops." Mitchie answered. The girls continued to walk around while Carlie gave them the silent treatment for the next 20 minutes. Mitchie loved days like this. Her, Alex, Carlie just walking around, talking amongst themselves without anyone to inturupt them. They walked around central park and after Carlie had finished her silent treatment they brought her to the play ground and let her run around and play. Carlie played for about half an hour but she soon started getting tired seeing as it was almost her naptime. The girls started on their way home and they began to discuss Alex's birthday.

"So there's absolutely nothing that's caught your eye for your birthday?" Mitchie asked. Alex shook her head.

"It doesn't really matter to me. It's the thought that counts." Alex said. It was that sentence that made Alex sure that she had changed in the last few months. Never had she, Alex Russo said that about a present. Alex mentally laughed at herself as they continued to walk and talk. They reached Mitchie's house and when she checked on Carlie just before she got to the door she noticed Carlie was already asleep.

"Awe. I better get her inside. Who knows how long she's been asleep." Mitchie said as she gave Alex a quick kiss goodbye and headed inside. She took off her shoes and then after she had found a way to get Carlie's shoes and jacket off without waking her up she brought her to her room and put her into bed. Since this was an opportunity for some quiet time Mitchie grabbed her scrapbooking supplies and continued to work on the scrapbook. So far she had about 16 pages done and they all looked pretty good if she did say so herself. After about an hour or so Carlie came slowly down the stairs and sat on Mitchie's lap while Mitchie continued her work on the scrapbook. The next few days passed and soon enough the scrapbook was finished and it was the day of Alex's birthday. Mitchie woke up at around 7 for school and quickly texted Alex.

**Happy birthday baby! I'll see you at school in a bit xoxo**

**-M**

Mitchie headed into Carlie's room where she was already up and waiting for Mitchie.

"Morning Ms. Car. Ready for some breakfast?" Mitchie asked as she picked up Carlie and brought her downstairs. After putting her in the highchair and getting her some cereal Mitchie grabbed herself some cereal and looked through the scrapbook, making sure everything was in place and on the proper page so she could give it to Alex tonight at her surprise birthday dinner Alex's parents had arranged. After breakfast was done and cleaned up Mitchie got Carlie and herself dressed. By the time the girls were ready to go it was about 8:00. Perfect timing. They headed out the door and headed over to the daycare center.

"Morning Ashleigh." Mitchie greeted as she walked in the door.

"Morning Mitchie. Morning Carlie." Ashleigh replied as Mitchie helped get Carlie's jacket off.

"I'll see you later sweetie. Be a good girl okay?" Mitchie said giving Carlie a quick kiss and headed out the door as Carlie ran into the other room to play with her friends. Mitchie reached the school a few minutes later and had just enough time to run to her locker and grab her binder for first class. As she made her way to class she caught up with Alex.

" Hey, Happy Birthday." Mitchie greeted as she placed her binder on the floor momentarily and gave Alex a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks. My parents are pulling a jerk move. They're making me work a 4 hour shift after school. And they never let us work on our birthday." Alex informed her. Mitchie played along like she didn't know a thing but in truth it was all apart of the surprise dinner plan. While Alex was working Mitchie was going to help Alex's parents decorate upstairs. For the rest of the day Mitchie hung out with Alex until school was over and they parted ways after and Mitchie promised to stop by later. Mitchie headed over to the day care center and picked up Carlie and headed home so she could wrap the scrapbook.

"Mommy when we go to Ayex's house?" Carlie asked while Mitchie wrapped Alex's present.

" In a little bit sweetie. We still need to have dinner first." Mitchie told her.

" Here, do you wanna color?" Mitchie asked. Carlie excitedly answered yes and Mitchie pulled out Carlie's crayons and coloring book to keep her busy. After getting the scrapbook wrapped up and the card signed Mitchie was ready. Dinner quickly passed and once everything was cleaned up Mitchie and Carlie headed over to Alex's. She tried to think of a way she could get the present over to Alex's house without her seeing it and once she saw her only over sized purse sitting in the corner of her room she knew how she would do it. She grabbed the purse and stuck the scrapbook into it. Luckily it fit just right and the girls left and were on there way.

"Now we can't say anything to Alex okay? This is a surprise party for her so we have to make sure she doesn't know okay?" Mitchie asked. Carlie nodded and held up her index finger to her mouth like she was saying "SHH". Mitchie smiled and kissed Carlie on the head as they walked into the substation.

"Hey." Mitchie greeted as she saw Alex behind the counter.

"Hey. I think I forgot my notebook in your room the other day is it okay if I go get it?" Mitchie asked. It was the best excuse she could come up with on the spot.

"Sure. Go on up." Alex said. Mitchie headed up the stairs and made her way into the Russo's apartment.

" Theresa. I'm here." Mitchie called out lightly. She wanted to make sure that Alex's mom knew she was there but she didn't want Alex finding out.

" Hey Mitchie. Here we got some balloons you can blow up." Theresa answered as she came out of the living room. Mitchie got to work on blowing up the balloons while Carlie sat quietly with Alex's teddy bear that Carlie always played with whenever they visited. It took about an hour and a half but the apartment was now fully decorated and Alex got off a few minutes after.

"Mitchie, how can it take you an hour and a half to find a note…"

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

"book." Alex finished as Mitchie came over and hugged her.

"Happy birthday." Mitchie smiled. Alex kept looking around in awe at how much decorating had been done in the last few hours.

"Thank you." Alex said as she gave Mitchie a kiss and joined everyone else. There was a huge cake with

**HAPPY 17****th**** BIRTHDAY ALEX!** Written in red icing on top of a white iced cake. After making her wish and blowing out the candles Alex was ready to open her presents. Her parents and brothers had gotten her a 100.00 gift card to H&M which was her favourite store and they also got her a new I Pod Touch which she had been saving up for for the last few weeks.

" I have your present with me but I think its better if its just me, you and Car when we open it." Mitchie told her. Alex agreed and after everything was done the 3 girls headed to Alex's room so she could open Mitchie's present. Mitchie pulled out the wrapped up book and handed it to Alex.

"I tried to think of the perfect present for you and this seemed like a good idea." Mitchie said as Alex started unwrapping the present. She finally un-wrapped it and the front cover was colourfully decorated

**ALEX**

Written decoratively across the cover. Alex opened the book and the 3 girls started looking through the scrapbook. The very first page was a message written by Mitchie

_Alex,_

_I thought long and hard about what do get you for your birthday and in the midst of going through all the pictures this came to mind. I hope you like the scrapbook and have fun going down memory lane._

_I love you_

_Mitchie_

A smile spread on Alex's face as she turned the page. Pictures from their trip to Hawaii covered the page and comments were made on a few of the photos. Such as the one with Carlie and Alex making a sand castle together with the phrase "fun in the sun with my two favourite girls". The next page was of just random photos the girls had taken together, at the park, at home, on walks, at school, wherever they happened to be. One of the pictures was of Alex and Mitchie together, Alex having her arms around Mitchie's neck and Mitchie with her arms around Alex's waist. Both girls smiling wide. The next pages were filled with countless pictures and memories. Alex got to the page Carlie helped with and saw Carlie's little handprints on the page.

"Carlie did you help mommy?" Alex asked. Carlie nodded happily. Along with Carlie's handprints was a poem

_These are my hands_

_My hands will do_

_A thousand loving things with you_

_And you remember_

_When I am tall_

_That once my hands_

_Were just this small_

_-Carlie Torres age 3_

Alex smiled and the 3 of them kept looking through the scrapbook. By far the best picture in the whole scrapbook was the picture of Alex, Mitchie, and Carlie in Hawaii, all 3 girls wearing sunglasses and smiling brightly. At the end of the scrapbook the last 2 pages were empty.

"how come there's nothing on the last 2 pages?" Alex asked.

"So you can have pictures from tonight in there." Mitchie answered. Alex pulled out her camera and all 3 girls gathered together.

"1….2…..3" Alex counted down as Mitchie crashed their lips together just as the camera took the picture. The broke apart and Mitchie giggled.

"How did the picture turn out?" Mitchie asked. Alex showed the picture to her and both girls grinned.

"Perfect." Alex smiled as she gave Mitchie a kiss.

"Mommy, I wanna go to syeep." Carlie said as she snuggled into Mitchie's shoulder.

"I better get home. She's probably going to fall asleep on me before I even get home." Mitchie said as Alex brought her to the door.

" I'll see you tomorrow." Mitchie said as she gave Alex a kiss goodbye and wished her one last happy birthday. Mitchie headed home with a very tired Carlie and Carlie managed to stay awake until they got home and got into her Pyjamas.

"Night sweetie." Mitchie said as she gave her a kiss and left Carlie to sleep. Mitchie stayed up for a little longer and finally went to sleep.

**Oh my god I am so so so so sorry everyone. The starting of a school year is really hectic and I tried to write a lot but obviously that didn't work out. I really hope I haven't lost a lot of readers and reviewers so please stay with this story. Im trying really hard to make sure I write a lot and try and get chapters posted ASAP.**


	11. My What a Year Has Done

**Okay so this story is going to be a few chapters shorter than I had expected because some of the ideas I had for some chapters are proving difficult to write (not because of what the idea is its just hard to write a lengthily chapter about the subject) so there should be about 2-3 more chapters to go and then its on to the sequel (if people are still interested in it). So here you go chapter 11. P.S there are some spoilers ahead for the movie ****Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen**** so if you haven't seen it yet I'm sorry if I ruined it for you Haha**

The spring summer weather that once fell upon New York City had quickly changed from the fresh spring weather to the warm days of summer, then to the lush cool weather of fall. October had hit and soon it was almost time once again for the annual Fall Ball. Both Mitchie and Alex had spent the last 2 weeks getting ready for the dance that had brought the girls together the year before and to say they were excited would be an insult to words. It was Friday, the day before the fall ball and the girls were heading over to Mitchie's house. Mitchie had been complaining about feeling a little sick but nothing too alarming.

"So we have everything ready for dance right?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep, My dress is hanging up in my closet and I already have an idea about how im going to do my hair. So I'm all ready to go." Alex answered.

" How about you?"

"Well my dress is ready, My mom and dad said they would take care of Carlie and I have yet to decide how my hair is going to look." Mitchie replied.

"No big deal. As long as we go right?" Alex said. Mitchie nodded as they reached her house. They watched a few movies and Alex's parents called to say that she needed to head home. After a quick goodbye Alex headed home. IT was the next morning when Alex got a text from Mitchie that she knew something was wrong.

**Hey babe, do you think you could take Carlie for the day? Not feeling that great**

**Thanks**

**-M**

Once Alex had become more alert She phoned Mitchie's cell.

"Hello?" Mitchie answered weakly.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

" I feel like crap. Like so crappy I don't even wanna get out of bed." Mitchie whined.

"I'll be there in a bit to pick up Carlie. Want me to bring you anything?" Alex asked.

"No its okay. I'm good." Mitchie answered.

"Okay I'll see you in a few." Alex said as she hung up. She pulled on a pair of sweats and a t shirt, then put her hair in a messy pony tail and headed over. When she walked in she saw Carlie walking into Mitchie's room with her play doctor kit.

"Hey Alex." Mrs. Torres greeted.

"Hey Connie. How are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine, but I guess you already know Mitchie can't say the same." Connie told her.

"Yeah Mitchie asked me to take Care of Carlie for the day." Alex said.

"Okay you can head on up." Connie said as Alex headed up the stairs.

"Hey Car, what you doin?" Alex asked. The 3 year old looked over and smiled.

"I mommy's doctor." She said.

"Really?" Alex asked. Carlie nodded proudly.

"She's taken good care of me." Mitchie said weakly.

"Well that's good. Car we should let mommy sleep. How about me and you go walk around for a bit, let mommy sleep and get better." Alex said. Carlie pouted.

"But I need to take care of mommy." Carlie whined.

"You can help take care of mommy by letting her sleep sweetie." Alex said as she picked up Carlie and adjusted her on her hip.

"What time do you want me to bring her back?" Alex asked.

"Around 4:30, 5" Mitchie answered. Alex nodded.

" I'll see you then. Hope you feel better." Alex said as she gave Mitchie a kiss on the forehead. After grabbing some things from Carlie's room she headed out the door.

"So miss car, where do you wanna go. It's just you and me today." Alex said.

"Can we go get ice-cream?" Carlie asked.

"Sure. To Baskin Robins we go!" Alex said enthusiastically as they headed over to Basin Robins. The line up wasn't that long so they got to order quickly. Alex ordered her usual, Cotton Candy Ice cream in a waffle cone, and got Carlie a small vanilla cone. Once they had finished their ice cream they headed back out in search of things to do.

"Ayex can we go pyay at the park?" Carlie asked. Of course, Carlie loved playing at the park. You couldn't bring Carlie out without stopping at the park. They went to the nearest park and Alex started pushing Carlie on the swing, brought her on the slide, and played hide and seek around the park. Soon Carlie became tired and Alex realized it was almost time for Carlie's nap. She picked her up and started walking home. By the time Alex had reached her house Carlie had fallen asleep. She brought Carlie up to her room and after she was tucked in Alex headed into the kitchen to grab something to eat. She settled on some popcorn and sat down at the table to enjoy it. But soon she heard Carlie crying upstairs.

"Car sweetie what's wrong?" Alex asked as she got into the room.

"I had a bad dream." She sobbed.

"Its okay, it was just a dream." Alex assured her.

"Want me to stay with you?" Alex asked. Carlie nodded weakly. Alex climbed in bed with her and eventually both of them fell asleep. At around 4:00 they woke up and Alex started getting Carlie ready to go home. Her bag was packed and She looked at the clock. The dance was starting at 8 and Alex still needed to get ready. But she decided that if Mitchie couldn't go she wouldn't go. They intended to go together and if they couldn't go together they wouldn't go at all. She packed up Carlie's bag and once jackets and shoes were on they headed up the street to Mitchie's place. Alex opened the door and heard Mitchie in the Kitchen getting something to eat.

"Hey, how are you?" Alex asked as she gave Mitchie a hug.

"Better. Not by much but im better." Mitchie answered.

"Well then get your butt back into bed. I don't want you to get worse." Alex said as she brought Mitchie back to her room.

"Don't you have the dance to go to? Mitchie asked as she climbed back into her bed.

"Yeah. But I don't wanna go without you." Alex answered.

"But you have to go. It's the biggest event of the year basically." Mitchie told her.

" But I want to go with you. And if you're not going I'm not going." Alex declared. She climbed into Mitchie's bed and snuggled in with her.

"You do know you could get sick right?" Mitchie said.

"Yeah." Alex said merely shrugging it off.

"Isn't it crazy what can happen over a year? I mean last year this time we hated each other." Alex said in amazement.

"Yeah. I mean if Jordin, Mandy and Taylor hadn't dared you to kiss me, we wouldn't be here right now." Mitchie said. Shuddering at the thought. She couldn't imagine her life without Alex anymore.

"And we probably wouldn't have done all the things we did over the year." Alex said.

"Yeah, like going to Hawaii." Mitchie said.

_Flashback_

" _Oh my god. This place is beautiful." Alex commented as they walked off the plane and headed into the airport. _

" _Aloha!" the Hawaiian greeters said as they put lei's on everyone who came off the plane._

"_Welcome to Honolulu." _

"_Thank you." everyone said as the lei's were placed on their necks. Once all the luggage was grabbed they headed over to the Skyline Resort._

"_Mommy, why did they put flowers on our neck?" Carlie asked as she played with her lei._

" _Because in Hawaii to say Hello they give you a flower necklace." Mitchie explained._

"_Oh. I want a candy necklace not a flower one." Carlie commented causing everyone to laugh. They had reached the hotel and dropped off their bags. Then it was time to hit the water. Mitchie, Alex and Carlie grabbed their swim suits and headed down to the beach. The beach wasn't too crowded so they found a spot easily to rest. Carlie started to build her sand castle and all of a sudden stumbled upon something._

"_Mommy, Ayex look!" Carlie called. Mitchie and Alex looked in Carlie's bucket and saw a sand crab crawling in the bucket. Mitchie screamed and hid behind Alex as Alex and Carlie laughed._

"_Babe it's just a crab." Alex told her. Mitchie looked at Alex in disbelief._

"_just __a crab? That thing is huge!" Mitchie said._

"_Its not even the size of my palm!" Alex said as she started playing with it. Mitchie watched in disgust as Alex and Carlie continued to play with the little crab. Soon they became bored of it and put it back, of course Mitchie freaked when it came close to her. Soon it started to get late and the girls headed back to the resort._

_End flash back_

"Hey you have to admit that crab was huge!" Mitchie told her.

"Babe my palm was bigger than that crab was." Alex told her.

"It was still big." Mitchie huffed.

"Sure it was." Alex said sarcastically. Mitchie shoved Alex and Alex just rolled her eyes and giggled.

"What else wouldn't have happened?" Alex asked.

"Our first date wouldn't have happened." Mitchie said giggling at the memory.

_Flashback_

"_Mom have you seen my denim skirt?" Alex shouted from her room._

" _I washed it yesterday. Check your laundry basket with the clean clothes." Theresa said. Alex looked over beside her and sure enough the short denim skirt was right on top of the pile. She pulled it out and put it on. Finally she was ready. She had her Blue "Beatles" shirt on along with her denim skirt which was put over a pair of Black leggings. After she put on her Flats she was ready to go. It was a few minutes later that the door bell to the apartment rang._

"_I'll get it!" Alex called. She opened the door and Mitchie was standing there, a plain white shirt under a black vest and dark skinny jeans._

"_Hey." Alex greeted as she gave Mitchie a kiss and headed out the door. _

"_So where are we going exactly?" Alex asked as they walked down the street. _

"_Well I was thinking we could catch a movie and then just walk around for a bit." Mitchie said._

" _Sounds good to me." Alex smiled. They got to the theatre and looked at the choices of movies._

"_How about 'Transformers 2'?" Mitchie suggested._

"_Sure. Transformers looks good." Alex agreed._

_They bought their tickets and headed into theatre 6 after getting the usual popcorn and drinks. They quickly found seats near the middle and waited for the movie to begin. The girls watched the movie intently as the autobots totally owned the decepticons __**(sorry I just had to put that there haha)**__ and battled fiercely to make sure that Megatron didn't get the Matrix and destroy earth. At the part where Optimus Prime dies Mitchie heard Alex gasp in shock._

"_Not Optimus." Alex quietly whined_

"_Optimus can't die. Who's gunna save earth now?"_

" _The other Autobots" Mitchie said._

"_Come on Mitch none of them have even half the strength of Optimus Prime. They're screwed." Alex told her. Mitchie held in her laugh as they continued to watch the movie. It was almost near the end and Optimus's body had been brought to Sam and Mikaela and Sam brought Optimus back to life using the matrix. A huge smile came across Alex's face._

"_Okay remember how I said that they were screwed earlier? Totally take it back." She said happily as she continued to watch the screen. Mitchie could only laugh at Alex's excitement. Soon the movie ended and the crowd of people exited the theatre. _

"_Oh my god that was like the best movie in the history of ever!" Alex exclaimed._

"_I am so getting it when it comes out on DVD!". Again Mitchie could only laugh. Alex was acting like a little kid who had one too many pieces of Halloween candy in one shot. Mitchie tried to get her girlfriend to calm down but it was no use. Alex was wired and nothing was going to calm her down anytime soon. They walked through central park for a bit and by then it was getting late._

" _What time is it?" Alex asked, her fingers intertwined with Mitchie's. Mitchie pulled out her phone. _

"_About 10 ish." Mitchie replied_

" _Do you need to be home soon?"_

" _My parents said around 10:30 so before then." Alex told her. _

"_Well if we head there now we should make it to your place at around 20 after." Mitchie told her. The girls headed down the street and soon reached Alex's house. After walking Alex to her door step and kissing her goodnight Mitchie headed home. The first date was a success and hopefully there were more to come._

_End Flashback_

"Hey Transformers 2 had to be the coolest movie ever! Do you blame me for getting excited?" Alex said.

"You weren't even excited. You were just as energetic as a 5 year old in a candy shop who had gotten a hold of one too many lollipops." Mitchie informed her. Alex stuck out her tongue in protest as Mitchie giggled.

"But it was still a good first date." Mitchie told her. Carlie entered the room and decided to lay down with Alex and Mitchie, A look of tiredness on the little girls face.

"Wanna go to sleep Car?" Mitchie asked. Carlie looked up at her mother and nodded. It was around 7:30 now, the usual time Carlie went to bed.

"Here I got it." Alex said as she picked up Carlie and brought her into her room. She changed Carlie into her pyjamas and laid her down in her bed. After saying goodnight Carlie was out cold. Alex closed the door and headed back into Mitchie's room but realized Mitchie had also fallen asleep, holding the bear Alex had gotten her on Valentine's Day while they were in Hawaii earlier that year.

_Flashback_

_Alex had been searching high and low all morning for the perfect Valentines present for Mitchie. But so far no luck. Mitchie, Carlie and Dallas were out for the day with their mom and dad so Alex had the day to herself, something she wasn't used to. She searched through the shops around Honolulu and finally stumbled upon a gift store. She walked in and started browsing. There were some valentine's cards on display near the front an d she chose a card first before she started looking for the main present. There were valentine's themed teddy bears sitting on a shelf near the cards and one particular one caught Alex's eye. A medium sized purple teddy bear with a heart on its chest. She didn't have to think twice about it, that was what she would get Mitchie, along with chocolates and a single red rose. After paying for the bear and card she left in search of a flower shop. Luckily the search didn't last half as long as the previous one and she found a flower shop just down the road. After picking the perfect red rose (because Alex knew Mitchie deserved nothing but the best) she headed back to the hotel to set everything up. It was about a 10 minute walk so she decided to take some pictures of the scenery while she walked ,giving her something to do to pass the time. She reached the hotel and began to set the things up on the bed. The teddy bear laid on Mitchie's pillow as it held the rose, Chocolates and card in its little arms. She turned on the TV and waited for Mitchie and Carlie to come back. Somewhere along the way Alex fell asleep and soon after Mitchie and Carlie returned._

"_Alex, you here?" Mitchie called quietly. She looked over and saw her sleeping girlfriend, cuddled under the sheets. She told Carlie to be quiet and took off her jacket and shoes. She looked at her bed and saw all the gifts laying on her pillow. She opened the card and smiled. On the front was a picture of a red rose and inside was a note from Alex_

_**Happy Valentines Day babe**_

_**Since you were out all day I decided to venture out and get you some gifts for our first valentines day. Hope they make you smile as much you make me smile.**_

_**Love**_

_**Alex**_

_Mitchie put Carlie down for her nap and crawled in bed with Alex._

" _Happy Valentines day" Mitchie said as she kissed Alex's temple and soon fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

Alex smiled at the sight and walked over to the bed.

"Hope you feel better soon babe." Alex said as she kissed Mitchie on the forehead and made sure she was fully covered up. After turning off the light to Mitchie's room and saying goodbye to Connie and Steve Alex headed home. Memories from the past year filled her brain the whole time. She was grateful what the past year had brought. It brought her to Mitchie, to Carlie, to all the amazing memories the girls had had together. And all because, she kissed a girl.

**No don't worry this isn't the end of the story. Just the chapter. But the story will be ending in about 2-3 chapters as I had previously said. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and please Read and Review!**


	12. 3 years later

**So here is the second last chapter of "I Kissed a Girl". But worry not there will be a sequel (if ppl are still interested in it). I would like to thank all the people who review this story and for encouraging me to make this story go this far (and yes that includes you too Alexis). You guys are awesome! So without further ado, chapter 12. **

3 years later

"Alex come on its time to get up." Mitchie called to her girlfriend. It was around 7:30 in the morning and Alex was having a little trouble getting up.

"In a minute." Alex groaned. Soon Alex heard the door burst open.

"Alex come on, up!" 6 year old Carlie shouted. Carlie jumped on the bed and Alex groaned.

"Carlie I said I'd be up in a minute." Alex whined. No matter how much Mitchie had changed her in the last 4 years there was no way in heck Alex would ever become a morning person.

"Fine." Carlie said as she got off the bed and headed into the kitchen. A lot had changed in the last three years. Mitchie and Alex had graduated, and were now attending NYU. Mitchie had decided she wanted to get into journalism, where as Alex decided she wanted to become a fashion designer, which was good because it combined her love for art and fashion. They had classes on opposite days so they took turns bringing Carlie to and from school. Today Alex had classes so she had to get out the door by 8:30 to make it to class by 9:00. She soon got up and headed into the kitchen of her and Mitchie's apartment.

"Why do classes have to be so early?" Alex groaned. She grabbed a mug from the cupboard. She filled it with coffee and sat at the table, sipping at the hot drink.

"Because that way classes are over and done with." Mitchie said as she handed Carlie her bowl of cereal.

"I'd rather sleep in then have them over and done with" Alex huffed as she continued to drink her coffee, becoming more alert as more of the hot drink was consumed. Finally Alex had stopped complaining about having to get up early (for the day that was, there would be more complaining with each morning class that came her way) and everyone was ready to go. Alex was off to classes and Mitchie was bringing Carlie to school. It was a crisp fall day and Carlie had started 1st grade just two weeks ago. From what Carlie said each time she came home she loved it and had made lots of new friends. And even had a little bit of a crush on a boy named Tyrell. Mitchie had seen Carlie and Tyrell together and could tell she really liked him but Carlie insisted boys were icky and she didn't like him. Mitchie didn't believe her but for the time being the answer worked for her.

"Okay Car let's go." Mitchie called as Carlie ran into her room to get her backpack. After grabbing her bag Carlie was ready to go.

"I'll see you later." Mitchie said as she gave Alex a kiss and headed out the door with Carlie.

"Do you have everything for school sweetie?" Mitchie asked as she looked in the rear-view mirror at her daughter. Carlie nodded.

"We get to do arts and crafts with Mrs. Kelly today. We get to make things out of clay." Carlie said excitedly. Mitchie giggled at her daughter's excitement.

"That's cool what are you going to make?" Mitchie asked as they pulled up to the school.

"A bunny. Or a turtle, or a cat." Carlie answered. They reached Carlie's class room and Carlie saw her group of friends.

"Everleigh! Taylor! Crissy! Leah!" Carlie shouted as she put her bag in her moms hand and ran over to her friends. Mitchie hung up Carlie's bag on her hook and left. Just as she left the school she dialled her sister Dallas's number. Within a few rings Dallas answered.

"Hello?" Dallas answered groggily.

"Ready to go shopping?" Mitchie asked.

"I thought we were going later." Dallas whined.

"Well unless we want Alex to find out we have to go now." Mitchie informed her sister.

"So get your butt out of bed I'll be over in a bit." Mitchie said as she clicked the phone off and started driving to her sister's place. Dallas and her husband Carter had just moved to New York a few months earlier and so far they loved it. Except Dallas when her little sister called at unreasonable hours (maybe not to Mitchie but to Dallas they were unreasonable). Mitchie arrived at Dallas's place within 15 minutes and when she knocked on the door Dallas was all ready to go.

"So where are we stopping?" Dallas asked as they hopped into Mitchie's car.

"I think there's a jewellery place just up the street. I noticed it on my way here." Mitchie said as they drove down the street.

"So we can start there."

"Okay. Sounds good to me. Do you have an idea of what you want to get?" Dallas asked.

"Well Alex isn't a very flashy girl so she won't want a ring that's huge, she'd want something simplistic." Mitchie told her. Mitchie had decided a week earlier she would take Dallas with her to pick out an engagement ring for Alex. They had been dating for almost 4 years now and since it was almost October, the month that started everything, Mitchie was going to propose then. All she needed now was the ring. They entered the jewellery store and started looking around. Dallas looked around by herself and so did Mitchie in hopes that either of them would find the perfect ring. The rings were nice but some were just too flashy or expensive for someone like Alex. They had made it about ¾ of the way through the rings when Mitchie finally found the perfect ring. It was beautiful, a 14 karat diamond on top of a thin silver band, it wasn't flashy, it was decently priced and definitely something Alex would love. She looked around for the sales person and asked them to look at the ring. They pulled it out and Mitchie called Dallas over.

"What do you think?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh my god, its awesome Mitchie. Alex will totally love it." Dallas complemented. After getting her sisters approval Mitchie knew it was the ring she would get. She told the sales person she would get it and after it was paid for Mitchie and Dallas headed out for a little bit to do some more shopping. At around 12 Mitchie brought Dallas home and picked up Carlie from school.

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?" Mitchie asked as she met Carlie outside her class room.

"It was fun. I made a clay pig." Carlie reported as she walked through the halls of Brooklyn Elementary.

"I named him Wilfred."

"Why Wilfred?" Mitchie asked.

"Cause Wilfred's a cool name for a pig." Carlie answered causing Mitchie to giggle.

"Well that's very cool Car." Mitchie said as they reached the apartment. About 2 weeks passed and it was now the first week of October. Mitchie had planned to take Alex out tonight so she could propose.

"Carlie can you back up your bag please? We have to go in a few minutes." Mitchie called. Mitchie had asked Dallas to keep Carlie for a few hours and Carlie told Mitchie she wanted to pack a few toys to bring over but so far nothing had been packed.

"Okay." Carlie answered as she began packing her "Hannah Montana" bag full of toys. Once her bag was packed she put on her shoes and jacket and the three girls headed over to Dallas's apartment. Mitchie knocked on the door and waited for Dallas to answer.

"Hey Mitch, hey Car." Dallas greeted as she answered the door.

"Hi Aunty Dallas." Carlie said as she gave Dallas a hug. Dallas looked around to make sure Alex wasn't around so she could ask Mitchie about what was going to happen that night.

"So you nervous?" Dallas asked once she was sure it was just her and Mitchie.

More than you can imagine." Mitchie answered.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. There's no way she'll say no." Dallas assured her. After thanking Dallas for watching Carlie Mitchie headed out to the Car where Alex was waiting.

"So where are we going exactly?" Alex asked as Mitchie started driving down the road.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Mitchie told her. They drove a little further until Mitchie finally stopped near Central park.

"Okay were here." Mitchie said as she helped Alex out of the car.

"Babe why are we at Central Park?" Alex asked as Mitchie popped the trunk open.

"Cause we…..are having a picnic." Mitchie said as she pulled the picnic basket out of the trunk. They started walking and found the perfect place to sit. Mitchie set out the blanket and food.

"Okay were all ready." Mitchie reported. They began eating and started talking about classes and life in general. Mitchie tried to concentrate on the conversation but the ring box was burning a hole in her pocket. She tried to figure out a way to lead into it but Alex gave her the perfect opportunity.

"So what's all this for anyway? I mean don't get me wrong this has been amazing but usually we don't go " hey lets just randomly go on a date" for any reason." Alex said. Mitchie took a deep breath.

"You're right. There is a reason I decided to do this." Mitchie began. Alex had a look of confusion spread across her face.

"Alex, we've been together for the last 4 years, and it's been the best 4 years of my life. The day you kissed me because Jordin dared you was probably the best night of my life. And the day you asked me to be your girlfriend was equally amazing. And now I want to ask you something." Mitchie said as she reached into her jacket pocket, Alex having tears of happiness spilling down her eyes.

"Alexandra Margareta Russo, will you marry me?" Mitchie asked as she opened the ring box showing the ring. Alex had her hands covering her mouth but managed to nod and held out her hand as Mitchie placed the ring onto her finger. Alex engulfed Mitchie into a hug, sending them both to the ground as their lips met in a kiss. When air became necessary they broke apart. Alex giggled once they broke apart.

"Babe, you're squishing the sandwiches." Alex said as Mitchie saw the squished pieces of bread and laughed.

"You make it sound like it's my fault Ms. I'm-so-happy-I'm-going-to-pounce-on-my-girlfriend." Mitchie said as she gave Alex another kiss. Alex giggled as the girls sat up and headed back to the car.

"So exactly how long have you been hiding this from me?" Alex asked as they drove off towards Dallas's house.

"About 2 weeks. If I waited longer Carlie was gunna spill the beans any second." Mitchie said. Alex giggled. Carlie wasn't the best at keeping secrets. But then again, what five year old is? A few minutes later they pulled into Dallas's driveway and knocked on the door. Dallas answered and once she saw the ring on Alex's finger she congratulated both of them.

"Carlie fell asleep a little while ago. I put her down in the spare room." Dallas told her sister as Mitchie went up the stairs and saw Carlie sound asleep on the queen sized bed.

"Carlie, honey we gotta go." Mitchie said as she adjusted the little girl in her arms and brought her downstairs.

"Thanks for watching her Dal, I'll see you tomorrow." Mitchie said as she, Alex and Carlie headed to the car. After getting a sleeping Carlie into the car they drove home towards their apartment.

**Okay I'll just end it here cause I need a few ideas from everyone for next chapter seeing as ive never really written about a wedding for 2 girls. So any help is greatly appreciated.**


	13. Fairytale Ending of a Fairytale Romance

***sobs* this is the final chapter guys……oh my god I can't believe it. This is crazy. When this story came into my head it was just intended to be a one shot. But here it is 13 chapters later and it's gotten great feed back. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'll thank you all at the end of this chapter but for now lets get on with it shall we? Here we go the last chapter of I Kissed a Girl. Oh and before I go on I'll explain the wedding party. Seeing as I've never really done a wedding story for 2 girls the only 2 people in the wedding are the flower girl and ring bearer. Okay I'll let you read now =3**

**(7 months later, May)**

"Alex why not? They look really pretty!" Mitchie exclaimed. The girls were in the midst of picking the flower arrangements for their wedding and so far they had yet to agree on the color of roses they wanted. Right now it was a debate between red and white.

"Red Roses are more romantic." Alex insisted.

"But white roses seem more fitting for a wedding. Since the main color is white red roses will stick out." Mitchie pointed out.

"How about peach colored? Its not totally out there but they'll still have some color to them" Alex negotiated. Mitchie thought about this for a minute and finally agreed with Alex. Once all the flowers were ordered Alex and Mitchie headed over to Carlie's school to pick her up. They waited outside Carlie's class and as soon as the bell rang Carlie burst through the doors.

"Hey sweetie." Mitchie said giving Carlie a hug.

"Hurry grab your stuff remember were going over to grandma and grandpa's for dinner tonight." Mitchie said as the 6 year old ran and grabbed her bag. A few of Mitchie's relatives had flown in for the wedding and tonight they were having a get together to say hello and so they could meet Alex and Carlie. Once Carlie had grabbed her stuff they headed back to the apartment to get ready. Carlie talked endlessly about her day as they drove and Mitchie and Alex couldn't help but giggle. Carlie had always been a little ball of energy and clearly that was never going to change. Once they had reached the apartment Mitchie advised Carlie to change. Carlie reluctantly agreed but finally came downstairs in a pink summer-y dress. Mitchie put Carlie's hair in low ponytails and once Mitchie and Alex had changed it was time to head over to Mitchie's parent's house. Mitchie looked at Alex in the passenger seat and could tell right away she was nervous. Mitchie placed her hand on Alex's lap and gave her a re-assuring look.

"Everything's gunna be fine." Mitchie assured her. Alex nodded lightly and continued to stare blankly out the window. They arrived at the Torres house a few minutes later and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Hello." Mitchie called out as she saw everyone gathered in the living room. They all exchanged hello's and nice too see you's and after all the greetings were said Mitchie and Alex went to help Connie in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." Mitchie smiled as she gave Connie a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie how are you." Connie asked.

"Great. Need any help?" Mitchie offered.

"No I think I got it covered. Go sit down and relax. I'll call you if I need some help." Connie said as she shooed her daughter and soon to be daughter-in-law to the living room while Carlie insisted on staying with her grandma. Since there were a few select seats available in the living room Mitchie and Alex sat down by Mitchie's cousins Derek and Samantha.

"So you excited for the wedding cous?" Derek asked.

"Very. It seriously cannot come fast enough." Mitchie commented as she held Alex's hand. Just then Carlie came running into the living room.

"Mommy grandma said she wants you and Derek to set the table." Carlie informed her.

"Awe and who is this cutie?" Samantha asked.

"This cutie is Carlie." Carlie answered. Samantha giggled.

"Sam this is my daughter Carlie. Carlie this is mommy's Cousin Samantha." Mitchie introduced.

"Hi." Carlie said as she sat down with Mitchie.

"Sweetie I'll be right back but you can sit with Alex okay?" Mitchie said as she gave Alex a kiss on the lips and Carlie a kiss on the forehead as she and Derek left to set the table.

"So Alex, how did you and Mitchie meet?" Samantha asked. Alex smiled as she thought back over 4 years ago.

"Well we were in the same class when she moved here back in the 11th grade but the first time we really talked was when we were both at a school dance and I was there with my ex boyfriend Nate. I had gone off with my friends Jordin, Taylor, and Mandy and they decided they wanted to play truth or dare minus truth." Alex began.

"But isn't that just dare?" Samantha questioned.

"That's what I said. But either way after Mandy had given Jordin her dare it was Jordins turn to dare someone. So she dared me to go and kiss the first girl I saw, who was Mitchie. So after I kissed her it was like wow. I pretended not to like it for a while but then she found me outside later. We talked and told each other it would be best if we just acted as if nothing had happened. But after Nate broke up with me because he saw what had happened I was heading home and Mitchie asked if she could walk with me. And that was that. We started hanging out a lot and then here we are 4 years later." Alex finished.

"That's cute." Samantha gushed causing Alex to blush.

"What did you think when she told you about Carlie?" Samantha asked.

"Well I was a little shocked at first but when she told me about everything that had happened I knew she needed someone there for her. And Carlie was such a cutie how I could not love her." Alex said as Carlie snuggled into Alex.

"Awe. That's so sweet." Samantha cooed.

"My cousin's really lucky to have you Alex." Samantha said causing Alex to smile widely.

"Dinner!" Connie called to the living room and everyone began to gather in the kitchen. Once everyone had picked out some food they sat down and talked amongst each other. After talking to a few of Mitchie's cousins and other relatives Alex realized how cool Mitchie's family was. She really liked Samantha and Samantha seemed to like her. After dinner was finished and everything was cleaned up the family had one last little chat before Mitchie and Alex headed home with Carlie.

"So what did you think of everybody?" Mitchie asked as they drove back to their apartment.

"They were really nice. Especially Samantha. We seemed to get along pretty well." Alex answered.

"Yeah Sammy and me were like best friends when we were little. Our moms would always get together and we would just go off and play Barbie's in my room. It was awesome." Mitchie smiled. For the rest of the drive home Mitchie told Alex countless stories about her and Samantha's adventures when they were little and how after a while they lived so far apart that they lost contact up until a few months earlier when they found each other online. By the time they got home Carlie had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry I'll get her." Alex said as she unbuckled Carlie's seatbelt and picked her up while Mitchie unlocked the door. Carlie had her arms wrapped around Alex's neck but once Alex put her in bed Carlie's grip loosened and soon she fell onto the bed comfortably.

"Watch a movie?" Mitchie offered as she held up her copy of "A Walk to Remember". Alex nodded as she and Mitchie quickly got changed and made their way back to the living room and cuddled under a blanket. The movie started and Alex cuddled into Mitchie's side. After about half an hour Alex had fallen asleep.

"I swear Shane West and Mandy Moore should go out in real life. What do you think babe?" Mitchie said. But there was no answer.

"Lex?" Mitchie said finally looking at her sleeping girlfriend. A smile made its way on Mitchie's face as she

Covered Alex up a little more and placed a kiss on Alex's temple.

"I love you." Mitchie whispered as she continued watching the movie. Soon Mitchie's eyes were fighting to stay open but in the end they won and Mitchie fell asleep next to Alex on the couch.

* * *

**(2 weeks later)**

Finally the day had come. The most important day in Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo's lives. They had spent the night at their parent's houses, making sure not to see each other the day of the wedding. It was around 7 when Alex had to wake up because the hair and make up team was arriving at 8:30 to get started. Carlie had also stayed at the Russo house that night so that way Connie didn't have to drive her over for hair and make up(that and Carlie insisted she stay with Alex that night). Alex had a quick breakfast and shower and once Carlie had done the same it was almost 8:30. They anxiously waited and at around 8:45 the fun began. Alex's hair was being left down but still with large loose curls all in her hair and Carlie's hair was curled and put up in a high ponytail. After some make up was applied to both girls it was time to put on dresses. Alex's strapless dress fit her perfectly, the belt at the waist of the dress the only real decoration it had but Alex still thought it was the most beautiful dress ever. Carlie's flower girl dress was very much the same in the way that it had very little design to it but it was still gorgeous. Like Alex's dress the only real decoration to it (besides a little embroidery near the top of the dress) was a little pink belt around the chest area.** (Dress pictures in my profile)**

"Car, you look so cute!" Alex gushed.

"Thank you." Carlie smiled as she twirled around, soaking in the princess like moment she was in.

"You look pretty too." Carlie smiled.

About half an hour later it was time to head up to the church. The ride was only about 10 minutes long but it felt like an eternity to Alex. This was the day every girl dreamed and hoped for. The day where you start your life with the person you love more than life itself. Alex wanted to cry she was so happy but she didn't want to scare Carlie, even if she explained that the tears she was shedding were happy ones Carlie may still wonder why she was crying when she was happy.

"Ladies we're here." Alex's uncle Kelbo said as he opened the door for his niece and Carlie. Alex smiled and thanked her uncle as he brought the girls into the church. The girls walked in and saw that most of the guests had already arrived. Alex headed into the little area where she was supposed to stand and waited for everything to begin. Carlie stood in front of her and beside the ring bearer (who was Alex's 7 year old cousin Ryder). A few moments later the cue was given and Carlie and Ryder began their walk down the isle. Carlie had taken her job very seriously so she made sure she spread the flower petals evenly and at just the right moment. Ryder seemed a little nervous but he still managed to make it down the isle with both rings still perfectly intact on the pillow. Once both Ring bearer and flower girl had made it down the isle the wedding March began and Jerry held out his arm for his daughter to take.

"You ready?" he asked. Alex smiled and nodded as she linked her arm with her fathers and they proceeded down the isle. Everyone watched in awe as Alex walked down the isle, glowing the way every bride does on her wedding day. As they made their decent down the isle, Alex noticed a huge smile on Mitchie's face just mere feet away from her, Mitchie dressed in a white suit that Alex just loved. Just as she reached the end it finally sunk in. Alex was getting married. It was like a surreal reality hit. She kissed her dad on the cheek and thanked him for always being there for her.

"You're my baby girl. Its my job." Jerry replied as he took a seat next to his wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today in the sight of god to witness these to people, united in holy matrimony." The priest began. The rest is a blur to Mitchie and Alex. The priest announces its time for the vows and Mitchie and Alex had written their own. Alex is the first to read hers.

"Mitchie, Words truly cannot express how much you mean to me. Many people believe that things happen for a reason, that a bizarre twist of fate can either make you the happiest person in the world, or fate can just play you a dirty hand. But looking at where we are now I say that fate delt me a hand that was too perfect for words. Because of you I've become a better person, a wiser person and that would have never happened if I hadn't been dared to kiss you. I love you and I hope that the next years of our lives are just as amazing as these last 4 years have been." Alex read out.

Tears filled Mitchie's eyes as Alex finished. After gaining some composure Mitchie started hers.

"Alex, these last four years we've spent together have been nothing short of amazing. You were there for me when I needed you most, made me laugh when I was having a bad day, and most of all you've stayed by me when no one else would. I can't thank you enough for that but I hope I will be able to repay you over the next years of over lives together. I love you and I hope you never forget it." Mitchie finished as Alex took her turn with tears misting her eyes.

"Do you Alexandra Margareta Russo take Michaela Alexandra Torres to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Alex answered, a huge smile planted on her face as she placed the ring on Mitchie's finger...

"And do you, Michaela Alexandra Torres take Alexandra Margareta Russo as your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Mitchie answered as she placed the ring on Alex's finger. With the final words being said Mitchie kissed her bride and everyone applauded. They were pelted with rice as they entered the limo and headed to where the reception was taking place.

"Guess you're stuck with me now." Mitchie smirked.

"I think I can live with that." Alex said as she placed a kiss on Mitchie's lips. After a moment they broke apart, huge grins plastered on both their faces.

"You look gorgeous by the way." Mitchie complemented. She hadn't remembered a time where Alex looked as stunning as she did then (even though everyday Alex managed to look gorgeous).

"Why thank you, you look pretty hot yourself." Alex replied causing Mitchie to blush. Alex giggled and placed a kiss on Mitchie's cheek.

"You're so cute when you blush." Alex smiled as she cuddled into Mitchie for the rest of the ride. When they arrived at the reception the photographer asked to get a few pictures first. The first photos were of the newly wed couple, smiling ear to ear the entire time. Then he added the flower girl in which made for some cute family photos. Then the whole Russo family got together and got some pictures with Alex, and the Torres's did the same with Mitchie. The last photos were of Carlie and Ryder, the flower girl and ring bearer. The photographer insisted Ryder kiss Carlie on the cheek but Carlie refused to let that happen. Mitchie negotiated with her daughter and eventually Carlie gave in. Just as Ryder leaned in to kiss Carlie's cheek Carlie turned to say something but Ryder's lips caught Carlie's and the photo was taken. Carlie shrieked

"EW BOY GERMS!" and ran to her mother who was now laughing hysterically. Mitchie assured her that she didn't have "boy germs" and everything would be alright. They entered the reception area and everyone sat down to ear. During dinner toasts were made by Connie, Steve, Justin, Max, Theresa, Jerry, Dallas and several other family members. Finally it was time for Mitchie and Alex's first dance. They had suggested a few songs but in the end they chose "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. They made their way onto the dance floor as the song began to play

_Let me be your hero_

Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run, and never look back?  
Would you cry, if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight

The girls soaked in the moment. Just the two of them, not a care in the world. As long as they had each other (and of course Carlie) their lives were complete.

"I love you." Alex said as she gave Mitchie a kiss and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I love you too, so much." Mitchie replied as she held Alex tight.

_  
I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Oh, I just wanna hold you  
I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here, tonight

I can be your hero, baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
(I can be your hero, baby)  
And I will stand by you, forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
An' I can be your hero

The song ended and everyone clapped as the coupled exited the dance floor. Over the next hour the DJ played a variety of songs ranging from 80's rock to the music of today. Then the DJ announced it was time for the traditional father/daughter dance. Everyone cleared the dance floor as Mitchie and Alex entered the dance floor with their dads. " Let Them Be Little" by Billie Dean began to play, a song that fit very well to how the girls fathers felt about their little girls growing up and becoming young ladies.

_I can remember when you fit in the palm of my hand.  
You felt so good in it; no bigger than a minute.  
How it amazes me you're changin' with every blink.  
Faster than a flower blooms, they grow up all too soon._.

So let them be little,  
'Cause they're only that way for a while.  
Give 'em hope, give them praise,  
Give them love every day.  
Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle,  
Let 'em sleep in the middle,  
Oh, but let them be little

Both Steve and Jerry looked at their daughters. They were no longer the little girls that needed the monsters chased away from under the bed. They were young ladies now and were able to take care of themselves. It amazed them how fast time had gone by. It was as if time had gone by in the blink of an eye and they hadn't realized it until now

_I never felt so much in one little tender touch.  
I live for those kisses, your prayers an' your wishes.  
An' now you're teachin' me how only a child can see.  
Tonight, while we're on our knees, all I ask is:_

Please, let them be little,  
'Cause they're only that way for a while.  
Give them hope, give them praise,  
Give them love every day.  
Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle,  
Let 'em sleep in the middle,  
Oh, but let them be little.

The so innocent, precious soul:  
You turn around, an' it's time to let them go.

So let them be little,  
'Cause they're only that way for a while.  
Give them hope, give 'em praise,  
Give them love every day.  
Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle,  
Let them sleep in the middle,

_  
Oh, but let them be little._

Let them be little.

The song ended and both girls placed a kiss on their father's cheek as they left the dance floor. The night went on and everyone had a blast. It was a fairytale ending to a fairytale romance, and all because….Alex kissed a girl and she liked it.

***wipes tear away* its over, its actually over. This is crazy I seriously don't want this to end. But we have the sequel so its not completely over. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH again**

**Kitty Squyres**

**DemiLovatosBFF**

**I am indestructible**

**M3Lz011**

**Thousandlies**

**Switchfoot13**

**AydivaOx**

**Tomatoes**

**Demena_x**

**Marissa-xtreme Hailey fan**

**Lyndsey**

**Cookie**

**Lilyeyama**

**Alex2Lynn**

**Jhonstone000**

**Disturbed**

**XxClois-luverxX**

**.Together**

**Frosty gurl**

**Murmurs**

**Deafening silence**

**.o**

**Alexis**

**MMKessler**

**ToughDramaHunny**

**Thank you all. And watch out for the sequel to I Kissed a Girl titled: One Step At a time.**


End file.
